The Kisses of the Sun
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again? Girl!Percy/Apollo
1. Chapter 1

Apollo was supporting his head with his hand, while casually leaning in his throne. He got a far away look on his face, which showed that he wasn't listening at all. His eyes roamed around the familiar faces in the room without finding anything interesting to stop on. The headphones in his ears prevented him from hearing the conversations between his siblings. The I-pod in his pocked was giving him the opportunity to avoid getting bored on those meetings.

It was the summer solstice again and the council of the gods has gathered. It was terribly boring. Well, at least for the sun god. And that's why he preferred listening to music instead of listening to the non-stopping quarrels between the other Olympians.

Deep in thought, Apollo hadn't even noticed his siblings watching him and calling his name until his father's voice boomed in his ears.

"APOLLO!"

The angry shout was so loud that the young god jumped lightly, making his headphones fall off.

"Ye-yes, father?" He asked almost sacredly. Olympian or not no body dared to anger the mighty Zeus.

"Won't you say something about the matter, Apollo? After all it's you we've been discussing."

Apollo straightened a little, frown appearing on his beautiful face. "Me? Why me?"

Athena rolled her eyes from across the room. "And you ask why?" She crossed her hands in front of her chest, fixing him with her cold gaze. "You are irresponsible, you take nothing seriously. You don't even take part in the council anymore!"

The god of prophesy bowed his head, having nothing to say in his defense. After all, everything she said was true.

"That's why," Zeus took the word again. "We decided that you should find a wife and maybe finally start a family. We hope that it will make you more responsible."

Apollo's head spun. A wife? Marriage? Family? "But- I-" He tried to object but nothing coherent came out his mouth. In the end his father raised his hand to keep him quiet.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do about it. The decision is already taken. But," Zeus paused for a second. "You can choose your bride yourself." The king god raised from his throne. "Council dismissed." Before he left he turned back at Apollo who hadn't moved from his place. "Good luck, my son. I hope you find love in the end. Don't forget that you have only a year." Golden light erupted from Zeus's body and he vanished, as did the other Olympians.

Only the sun god stayed there, staring at the flames of the hearth, deep in thoughts about what was expecting him.

Then an idea flashed across his mind. Of course!

"Aphrodite!" He called at the empty space and after less than a minute the goddess was standing in front of him in her whole glory. "I need your help." He admitted, looking almost ashamed.

But she just smirked and clapped her hands happily. "I know. Sooner or later everyone needs my help." She looked at him observingly. "You need my help with the little punishment father set you, don't you?" Aphrodite clicked her tongue. "Finding a wife – tough job. But I'm the right person for it."

"That means you'll help, right?" Apollo asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I'm goddess of love. That's my job." Her smile grew. "Plus I never miss the chance for an epic love story."

He didn't like the way she talked about 'the epic love story', but decided to stay quiet. He was in desperate need of her help right now.

"Hm, let me think." The goddess of loves pouted her lips thoughtfully. "Why don't we start our search from Camp Half Blood? There are few pretty daughters of mine there, too."

The golden-haired god couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a bunch of screaming, giggling Aphrodite girls. Nope, definitely not.

"Or maybe there is a specific girl that had captured your attention?"

Apollo tried to think about a demigoddess who had actually caught his eyes. Long black hair and a pair of sea green eyes flashed in front of his eyes.

The female watched his reaction carefully. "So? Is there a special girl?"

He nodded. "Very, very special one."


	2. Chapter 2

Училището е слънце, но ние искаме сянка, училището е злато, но ние не сме алчни, училището е прозорец към света, но ние сме възпитани и минаваме през вратата.

**You want me to be what you want **

**But listen to me that I am not!**

**Summary: What if Percy was a girl? Let me present you Percy Jackson . 17 years old daughter of Poseidon , child of the prophesy, heroine of Olympus. Percy's life has been pretty normal after the war. She was with her friends , at her favourite place - Camp Half Blood. She had no boyfriend , but she didn't need one. What will happen when Apollo suddenly shows interest in her? And why is he acting like this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**PJO****and****Gallagher****Girl****Phan**** – **I'm glad you love the summary. I hope you like the story,too.

**ncalkins**** – **I don't know if he will be pissed or not but he won't be happy.

**CorruptionToday**** – **I'm sorry about the mistakes. I'll try to be more careful. Zeus commanded Apollo to get marry because he was tired of his son's irresponsibility.

**kibethstar** – Thank you for the long review.I promise I'll make the chapters longer and I'll try to update as much as I can.

**xblackwingedangelx****– ** I promise I'll make the chapters longer. I'm glad you like the first one.

**Yamililly**** – **Why Percy is a girl? Well, I'm a girl and it's easier for me to right about girl's thoughts and feelings. And you are right. Apollo had male lovers, too

**I-AM-JANUS** – I updated. :)

Apollo's and Percy's thoughts are in _italic._

Chapter 2

Or maybe there is a specific girl that had captured your attention?"

Apollo tried to think about a demigoddess who had actually caught his eyes. Long black hair and a pair of sea green eyes flashed in front of his eyes.

The female watched his reaction carefully. "So? Is there a special girl?"

He nodded. "Very, very special one."

Aphrodite almost started jumping up and down with excitement. "Who is she? Is she beautiful? She must be gorgeous!"

If it was possible for immortal to have a headache, then Apollo would have one now. He rubbed his forehead with his palm. "Can you talk slower, please? You don't give me time to answer your questions. "

The love goddess took a deep breath to calm down, before talking again. "Have I met her?"

"Yes you have." _More than once _He added silently.

"Who is she?"

The male gulped loudly. Here was it… "Poseidon's daughter, Percy Jackson."

She looked at him for a moment, before burst out laughing. "Percy Jackson? You really aim highly. Just wait until daddy finds out."

Apollo suddenly felt worried. What if she revealed his secret. "You won't tell Poseidon, will you? He's going to kill me if hi finds out."

"Are you scared Apollo?" The love goddess raised her eyebrows. "I thought you aren't afraid of anything."

Of course, he was scared of Poseidon's wrath. I mean, who wasn't? The Earthshaker was very powerful god. And with Percy being his only daughter, he was very protective of her.

But the god of the poetry was too proud to admit his worries.

_Being god of truth doesn't mean I can't lie… _Apollo thought.

"Me? Afraid of something? You can't be serious!"

"Boys," murmured Aphrodite. "They never admit they're weak."

Apollo glared at her but kept quiet.

"And how exactly do you think to catch her attention?" Asked the love goddess a few minutes later/

Apollo shrugged "I don't really know. I haven't decided yet."

"Well you better hurry up. You don't have much time." She turned around and started walking towards the exit. But just before she opened the door she stopped and faced the male god. When she spoke again her voice was uncommonly serious. "Remember Apollo, Percy Jackson is not a girl you can win over with a charming smile and a few cheesy lines. If you want her you have to work hard." After Aphrodite said that she left the room.

Apollo sighted. This was going to be one very hard summer.

At Camp Half Blood

Percy Jackson was lying tiredly on the empty beach. She had finished her sword fighting lesson a few minutes ago and she was exhausted. Her shiny black hair was spread on the sand around her. Her sea green eyes were closed, while she was enjoying the sunshine. She was already dozing off when Annabeth's voice returned her to the reality.

"Percy! Oh, Perce, there you are!" Poseidon's daughter lazily opened her eyes.

"What do you want, Wise girl?" Percy asked slightly annoyed.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's almost lunchtime. If you don't want to stay hungry you better hurry up." Percy followed Annabeth's advice and got up. By the time she reached the Mess Hal everyone was already eating.

Percy filled her plate with food and went to the fire. She tossed in a big, red apple.

_Hi, dad!_ She thought _I hope I'll see you soon. Tell Tyson I said hi! _

Actually after the war she had seen her dad quite often. Now, when Oceanus was gone Poseidon had more free time and he spent most of it with his daughter. They had even been fishing. It was surprisingly funny. And it looked like Sally was happy that the sea god was trying to get to know Percy.

Percy missed Tyson, too. She hadn't seen him after the battle. He and the other Cyclops were busy rebuilding Poseidon's palace.

But the demigoddess didn't feel lonely, because all of her friends were here with her. At the Camp was even Thalia who quitted the hunters about three months ago.

The demigoddess was so deep in thought that she didn't even heard Annabeth calling her name.

"PERCY!" The daughter of Athena shouted.

Percy finally looked up. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking."

"Hurry up or we're going to be late for our classes."

A few hours later Percy, Thalia and Annabeth were all in Zeus' cabin.

"Hey. Annabeth, how are the things between you and Mike?" Asked Thalia, who was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall.

Mike was son of Hermes and Annabeth's new boyfriend.

Athena's daughter smiled. "Everything is fantastic! Actually," She blushed slightly "He told me he loves me."

"Oh my god, Annie, that's great!" Thalia cried and jumped up to hug her friend.

Then she turned to Percy. "What about you Perce? When will you finally find a boyfriend?"

"I don't know." The girl answered. "I don't know" She repeated quietly, more to herself.

**AN: So, that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Well, I know it may be a little bit boring but I wanted to show what happened with Percy and her friends after the war. I've already started the next chapter and I think it will be ready soon. I promise it will be more interesting. **

**So I guess that's everything for now. Bye – Bye! **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: What if Percy was a girl? Let me present you Percy Jackson . 17 years old daughter of Poseidon , child of the prophesy, heroine of Olympus. Percy's life has been pretty normal after the war. She was with her friends , at her favourite place - Camp Half Blood. She had no boyfriend , but she didn't need one. What will happen when Apollo suddenly shows interest in her? And why is he acting like this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**kibethstar**** – **Again, thank you for the long review. And don't worry, I won't have it all in the Camp. I mean, they'll go on a quest very soon. Your suggestions gave me some ideas. Thanks!

**I-AM-JANUS**– Yep , I would be pretty pissed, too.

**weluvwaffles2218**** –** I'm glad you like the story.

**gsnake3**** – **Thanks!

**nicoluvsme**** – **Well usually I'm a Percabeth fan, too but I like Apollo very much and… Anyway, I guess all dads act like that. Mine, too.

**Victoire Lestrange**** – **Thank you for the review! I love Apollo, too! That's why I write this story.  
P.S. Don't worry about your English. Mine is not very good either.

**xblackwingedangelx**** – **It looks like everyone wants to see Poseidon's reaction. I promise I'll do my best when I write it.

**Whatever My Name**** – **Well, I might think about changing the name.

**PrincessOli**** – **Done!

Chapter 3.

A few hours later Percy was at the beach again. Her friends were already sleeping in their cabins but she was just sitting there watching the stars. She often did this. When she couldn't sleep, Percy would sneak out of her cabin and go to the beach. Sometimes she talked to the ocean. She had a feeling that her dad could hear her. Of coarse she didn't tell anyone. They'd think she's crazy.

Percy sighed. Tonight she couldn't sleep. She had a bad feeling. She tried to ignore it but it was still there.

"Deep thoughts?" A voice asked. The half goddess looked around surprised. Next to her was sitting a young man. The girl didn't even look at his face. She stood up and took out her sword, getting ready to attack.

"Woah, chill sweetheart! I won't hurt you. I'm from the good guys." Percy looked at him carefully. He looked about eighteen. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue. And he was very, very handsome. The man was smiling playfully.

She immediately recognized him.

"Lord Apollo?"

"Please, don't call me lord. It makes me feel old." He made a face before focusing back at her. "Now why don't you put that sword away? Someone may get hurt." Percy hasn't noticed she was still holding Riptide. She turned it back into a pen and put it in her pocket.

"Cute pyjamas." Apollo winked at her. The girl just rolled her eyes and sat down again.

"Ah, that's better. After reaction like yours, for a moment I thought I wasn't welcome."

Percy blushed. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

He laughed. "I didn't know I'm that scary."

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I don't think I need a reason to visit a beautiful girl." He flashed a dazzling smile.

For a moment Percy wasn't sure to role her eyes or to blush.

"I'm serious. Why are you here?" The girl repeated her question.

Apollo sighed. "Honestly? I don't know."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

The demigoddess looked at the sea.

"I couldn't sleep." She finally admitted.

Apollo raised an eyebrow playfully. "Do you need help? I can keep you company."

But Percy wasn't in the mood for jokes. "It is not funny." She snapped.

The sun god raised his arms in surrender. "Relax, babe."

"Don't call me babe! I'm not one of your girlfriends." Percy stood up angrily. Apollo stood up, too and caught the girl's wrist when she tried to walk away.

"Percy… I'm sorry. Please, stay!" He almost pleaded. His voice was unusually serious.

The demigoddess took a deep breath and turned around. "OK. I'll stay." She sat down again.

"So, why can't you sleep?" He asked.

"I've got a bad feeling." Percy answered quietly. "If I fall asleep I'll have nightmares."

"And you prefer to stay awake." The sun god guessed.

The girl nodded.

"You mustn't do that." He said. "It's not healthy."

Percy laughed. "You sound like my mom."

He stared at her with a smile.

"What?" She asked.

He sighed. "You're beautiful when you laugh."

Percy blushed. She opened her mouth to say something, but Apollo interrupted her. He looked at his watch and cursed.

"Styx! It's almost sunrise. I have to go soon."

He stood up and looked at her. "Go and get some sleep."

"What about the nightmares?" The demigoddess asked.

The god looked thoughtful for a second. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Percy suddenly felt very sleepy. Her eyelids grew heavy. "What…?" She tried to ask but found out she was too tired even to talk.

"Shhh… Relax." Apollo whispered.

And then she fell into a long, dreamless sleep.

**AN: So, here is the new chapter. I wished it was longer, but I was really busy with school this week and I didn't have time to write. I'll try to make the ****next chapter longer.  
I guess that's all!  
Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: What if Percy was a girl? Let me present you Percy Jackson . 17 years old daughter of Poseidon , child of the prophesy, heroine of Olympus. Percy's life has been pretty normal after the war. She was with her friends , at her favourite place - Camp Half Blood. She had no boyfriend , but she didn't need one. What will happen when Apollo suddenly shows interest in her? And why is he acting like this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I-AM-JANUS**** – **Yep, Poseidon saw everything. But he is not angry… yet.

**desiree31**** – **Thanks!

**kibethstar** – I still don't know if I'll add something from the Lost Hero. I'll think about it. And thank you for the long review, again!

**Victoire Lestrange** – I think Apollo is cute, too. I love him!

**nicoluvsme**** – **Thank you!

**1sunfun**– I'm glad you like it!

**Panwild1**– Thank you for the review!

**citruszen**– Even I don't know how I thought of this pair, but I'm happy that you like it.

**ihatemakingupusernames**– At the beginning I felt weird writing Percy's POV as a girl but I got used to it.

Chapter 4

The next morning Percy woke up very confused. The last thing she remembered was Apollo whispering something to her and then she fell asleep. At the beach. But now she was in her bed in Poseidon's cabin. How in Hades did she get here?

The girl frowned. Did she really met Apollo or everything was just a dream?

And then something caught her eye. There was a laurel leaf lying next to her pillow. Percy picked it up carefully to see that there was a note underneath it. She impatiently started reading it.

_Good morning, sweetheart! Sorry about last night. I used my powers to make you fall asleep and then carried you to your bed. I hope you didn't have nightmares. _

_See you soon!_

_Apollo _

_P.S. You are cute when you sleep._

Percy's heart fluttered. She unconsciously smiled. _He carried me to my cabin?_ She thought surprised. She picked up the laurel leaf and twirled it in her fingers while thinking about the one who left it.

"Percy!" Her head snapped in the direction of the voice. She had an IM from her father.

"Hi, dad!" She got closer to see Poseidon better. He was sitting on his throne in his newly rebuilt palace under the ocean. "Is there something wrong?" Percy asked.

"Not exactly. I saw you and Apollo at the beach last night." The demigoddess raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. "Look, Percy, Apollo isn't good for you."

She sighed. "There's nothing between Apollo and I. We aren't even friends."

The Earthquaker nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear. Just be careful, Ok? I don't want you to get hurt." For a moment Percy felt like a normal girl talking to her dad about her first boyfriend. She smiled at the thought.

"How is Tyson?"

"Oh, he is alright. He misses you very much." Poseidon answered.

"I miss him, too." The girl admitted. "Do you think you can let him come on Earth for a while?"

The sea God sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"I have to go." Percy said and ran her hand trough the message before opening the door.

"Hey, Thals!" She greeted her best friend. "What's up?"

Zeus' daughter smiled. "You missed breakfast. Chiron wants to make an announcement."

"OK. Come in. I have to change. " Thalia followed the other demigoddess into the Poseidon cabin and sat on one of the beds.

Percy put on a pair of jeans, an orange Camp Half Blood shirt and a pair of sneakers. She put Riptide in her pocket.

"I'm ready." She said to Thalia. "Let's go."

When they reached the Mess Hall everyone was staring expectantly in Chiron, who looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Now when we are all here," The centaur started when he saw the coming girls. "I have to tell something important. This year we decided to have archery competition." The demigods started whispering excitedly. Especially the Apollo cabin. "That's not everything." Chiron continued. Everyone shut up and looked back at him. "Lord Apollo was kind enough to agree to come here at camp and train you."

Red Maserati Spyder parked right in front of then. Some of the young half-bloods gasped. Percy knew whose the car was even before the door opened.

Apollo was as handsome as ever. This time he was wearing a plain shirt and shorts but he still looked like a superstar. Of course he also wore his favorite sunglasses. He smiled and Percy heard some girls around her giggle.

"Lord Apollo" Everyone bowed respectfully.

"Hi, guys!" The sun god greeted. "I guess Chiron already told you why am I here." Some of the kids nodded. "I'll be teaching your archer lessons next two weeks or so and I hope we'll have fun."

"You're dismissed." Chiron announced and turned to talk with Apollo.

The demigods stood up and started leaving.

As some Aphrodite girls walked by Percy, she was able to hear them talk.

"It's too bad that we don't have archery until Friday." A blond girl said.

"I can't wait for the lessons, too!" Another girl, maybe about fifteen, agreed. "Apollo's so hot!"

Percy rolled her eyes. "Typical" She murmured.

"What's typical?" A voice asked. Poseidon's daughter slowly turned around.

The Sun god was standing behind her. His arms were casually folded on his chest. Percy couldn't help but notice how muscular he was. Then she remembered his question. "Nothing." She quickly answered tearing her gaze away from his body.

"Oh come on!" He almost whined. "Tell me!"

The demigoddess glared at him. "Will you stop acting like a child?"

Apollo looked thoughtful for a second. "Nope." He grinned.

Percy tried not to smile but she couldn't.

"See? At least I made you smile." The Olympian said. "So, are you excited about the competition?"

"I suck at archery." The girl admitted. Actually archery was the only thing she was really bad at. And sometimes this pissed her off. Doesn't matter how much she tried, the stupid arrow never hit the target. Never! Not even a single time.

"You can't be _that_ bad!"

She sighed. "Trust me, I am probably the worst archer ever"

Apollo laughed. "Then you should be happy you have the god of archery to teach you."

"Perce!" Percy heard Thalia calling her name. Only a minute later Zeus' daughter was standing next to her. "We'll miss our trainings!" But then she noticed the god. "Lord Apollo" Thalia bowed her head.

"Hello, Thalia. It's nice to see you, again!" He said

The daughter of Poseidon looked at the Sun god. "I have to go." She said. "Thank you for the nice chat and see you soon!" After that the girls turned around and walked away.

**AN: OK, that's the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you like it. I'll try to update soon.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: What if Percy was a girl? Let me present you Percy Jackson . 17 years old daughter of Poseidon , child of the prophesy, heroine of Olympus. Percy's life has been pretty normal after the war. She was with her friends , at her favourite place - Camp Half Blood. She had no boyfriend , but she didn't need one. What will happen when Apollo suddenly shows interest in her? And why is he acting like this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**.

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**I-AM-JANUS**** – **Well, actually I think that in the books Percy and his dad didn't have enough moments together and I'll try to make more father/daughter moments in this story. Sorry about the mistake. I corrected it as soon as I could.

**VanillaPerfume**– Thank you! I'll do everything I can to continue writing and posting chapters. I hope now, when I have a new computer I'll be able to update on time.

**kibethstar**– Hi, again! I have to admit that I can't wait to write the moment when her parents find out about her and Apollo. But unfortunately it won't be very soon.

I know that Percy is horrible at archery but I think that Apollo may be able to help her. And don't forget that whenever she has to shoot, she will have a very handsome god of archery to help her. I'll see what I can do about the plot.

**PrincessOli**** – **Done!

**Bugoutcomedy202**** – **I guess it doesn't sound that bad. Don't worry. I'm glad that at least I make laugh.

**Whatever My Name**** – **Ok. I'll forget about changing the name. See? Forgotten! Anyway thanks for the idea. Will their relationship be a secret? I'm not telling anything.

**Victoire Lestrange**** – **Ah, I thing that Percy is living all the girls' biggest dream. After all who doesn't what a sexy Greek god for a teacher?

**Avvithespaz** – I'll see what I can do!

**miyame-chan**– I'm happy you are excited. Again I'm sorry about the late update.

**killedbychocolate**** – **Thank you!

**cassiebeste97**** – **Thanks for the review. Don't worry I've already started the next chapter.

**kyoko12989**** – **Hi! Thank you for the review. Trust me I can't wait to see what will happen next, too. I've got no idea what my imagination will think of! I'm just kidding! Well, partly. :)

**Panwild1**– I just post it.

**LivesTooShort52**– Thanks!

**Oh my god! This was the longest answering of reviews I've ever did! Well I don't complaint. After all I was the one asking for reviews. ****:)**

Chapter 5

Thalia has been watching Apollo very carefully while he was talking with Percy. The thing that surprised her most was the way he was looking at her. There was something in his eyes, some kind of admiration. He was looking at her the way a lover looks at his love.  
Zeus' daughter smirked. It looked like her friend has drawn the sun God's attention. Thalia couldn't wait them to finish their conversation, so she got closer and lied Percy that they were late for their classes.

"What is going on between you and Apollo?" The daughter of Zeus impatiently asked when she was sure that the Sun god couldn't hear them.

"Nothing." Her friend answered too quickly.

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "It's not true." She said. "I can see the way he looks at you."

Percy blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about." The other girl didn't know to laugh or to hit her friend.

"You are just impossible!" She cried.

The heroine of Olympus just grinned. "Thank you, Thals!"

Apollo was impatient. For first time in a hundred years Apollo was really impatient. Today was his first archery lesson with Percy and he was worried. What if he does something wrong? What if he makes fool of himself?

_Stop it!_ He scolded to himself. _You are Apollo. You don't have problems with girls. Relax! Everything is going to be ok. _

He got out of his room in the Big House and started walking towards the archery range. But on his way there he bumped into someone. This someone fell on the ground with a loud _thud_.

The sun god looked down only to see a pair of very angry sea green eyes looking back at him.

"Hello Percy!" He greeted and helped her to stand up. She just glared at him while trying to remove the dust from her clothes.

"Haven't you heard about apologizing?" She snapped.

"Yeah… Sorry about this. I wasn't watching where I walk." He gave her apologizing smile. Percy sighed. She just couldn't get angry with him. There was something in him that always made her smile.

"Anyway, where are you going?" The girl asked.

"If you haven't forgotten you have archery lesson after exactly …" He checked his watch. "…five minutes." The sun god finished.

"Styx!" Percy cursed. "I completely forgot." She turned around and started to run to her class but Apollo caught her wrist.

"You don't need to hurry, you know. I'm quite sure your teacher still isn't there." He winked at her. The demigoddess rolled her eyes but slowed down so she could walk next to him.

"So, "She started. "Do you think you will be able to teach a bunch of ADHD demigods?"

Apollo smirked. "Of course. I'm good at everything. "

"You have quite big ego, don't you?" The girl murmured under her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked innocently. She glared. "You shouldn't glare so much. You are more beautiful when you smile."

_Okay Percy, breath. His smile is not as dazzling as you think._ The demigoddess thought. She couldn't help but smile, too. His grin widened.

"See? It's not so bad."

Percy rolled her eyes and looked around. She was surprised to see that they were at the archery range. The others were already there. The daughter of Poseidon went to her place while Apollo faced the demigods.

"OK, guys" The sun god rubbed his hands together. "You can take your position. There are enough targets for each of you." Everyone did as they were told. "Get ready. Shoot!" Percy took a deep breath and released the arrow. Instead of the target, the arrow hit one of the trees around them. The girl groaned. Well, at least she didn't hit one of the others demigods. Finally she looked up. Most of the arrows were sticking from the targets. One of the kids had actually hit the bull's eye.

Apollo was walking around, stopping in front of every target. He congratulated the kids who made good shots and corrected the bad ones. When he reached Percy, he glanced at the target and raised his eyebrows. "You really weren't kidding when you said that you suck at archery, were you?" The sun god murmured to himself. He got closer so he was standing right behind her. "OK. Now get ready to shoot." The daughter of Poseidon tried to be more careful, but she pulled the string too fast and accidentally let it go. Her elbow hit Apollo on the chest, knocking the air out of him. She immediately turned around.

"Oh my gods, Apollo! Are you OK?"

The Olympian took a deep breath.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." He answered, breathless.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I just…" She cried, panicked.

The sun god grabbed her shoulders to calm her.

"Don't worry. Everything is Ok." He didn't let her go, until she nodded slowly. "Now, let's try again." This time he took a few steps back. When she took her position, he sighed.

The girl noticed his expression. "Is it that bad?" She asked.

The god didn't answer. Instead he walked closer to her and gently put his hands over hers. "Relax." He whispered in her ear.

The demigoddess shivered when she felt his hot breath on her skin. Her cheeks reddened.

"OK. Now release the arrow." Percy closed her eyes and let go of the string, sending the arrow flying in the air. When she opened them again she was surprised. Well, it wasn't bull's eye but it was actually very close. She couldn't help but smile.

"See? That was great!" Apollo grinned.

"That was only because you were helping me." The demigoddess pouted. The god just rolled his eyes and walked away.

When the class ended, Percy tried to get out of the archery range as fast as she could. She was trying to avoid Apollo. It wasn't like she didn't like talking to him. Actually she quite liked him. But he made her feel strange. When he was around her heart started beating faster and she couldn't help but blush. Of course, the daughter of Poseidon had boyfriends before but none of them made her feel that way. Everything was so easy when he was around. He was able to make her smile even when she was angry.

_Stop it, Percy!_ She snapped to herself. _You sound like one of these lovesick girls from Aphrodite cabin. _

Percy sighed, relieved that she escaped without being stopped by a certain Sun god. But as soon as she thought that, the demigoddess heard a familiar voice behind her.

"If I didn't know you I would say you are trying to avoid me."

The girl groaned inwardly.

"What do you want, Apollo?" She asked annoyed.

The Olympian frowned slightly. "I just wanted to ask you if want to meet me for a walk sometimes. I want to show you something."

Her face softened. "I'll think about it." Then she spun around and went to her cabin.

**Helloooo again guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this. I had problems with my computer and I had to rewrite this chapter. And when it was finally ready and I tried to update this stuped error came up. Anyway I found a way to update so here is the chapter.**

**I hope you like the new chapter!**

**And don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: ****What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Samy58787667757**** – **Thank you! I promise I'll keep on updating :)

**2ne1forever**** – **Thanks!

**kibethstar**** – **Wow, thank you for the long review. I hate it when something happens with my computer. Ugh! It's horrible! Anyway, the quest will happen in the 7th chapter so you won't have to wait long.

**Victoire Lestrange**– Hi! Yes, Percy is very clumsy (just like me). I kind of made her character similar to mine. And don't worry about the Portuguese in the last review. I used Google translator.

**Bugoutcomedy202** – Thank you for the review! Is it hard to write the girl version of Percy? Well, it's not very hard actually. I mean the girls and boys are very different so it's like building a completely new character. Of course I use some of Percy's qualities and add other ones. Me and Percy are very similar so I guess that makes it easier.

Apollo annoys her a lot but she kind of likes it. She likes the way he always makes her smile.

**namelessgal27** – Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**I-AM-JANUS**– Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Mytical-Mist-Devil** – I'm happy you like the way I've got Apollo's character. In this chapter we will actually see him act more serious but don't worry. He still will be his funny charming self.

**miyame-chan**- Thanks! I hope I've helped.

**ihatemakingupusernames**– Thank you!

**DemiGodLover**– Ah, about the name. Don't worry her real name is not Percy. She just don't like her name and that's why the only people who know it are her mom, her dad and Thalia.

**Lotto2355**– I updated!. I hope you'll like the chapter.

**xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**** – **They really are very cute together. They make a great couple.

**2cool2care** – Thank you very much!

**Kasuka-chan**– Yep, now it's really getting interesting. This chapter may be a bit boring but there will be more action in the next one.

**Castiel's little angel1985**– Great nickname! There is something like a date in this chapter but later in the story they will go out on a real date. I mean in a restaurant and so on.

**FallingStar17****– **You are right. There was a lot of mistakes in the summary so I changed it. I hope it's better now.

**giraffe13**** –** I write as fast as I can but this chapter was very long and hard to write.

**desiree31**– Thanks!

**Greek Princess**– Actually Alexandra is one of my favorite names but I wanted Percy's name to be as close as the original as it's possible. You will see her real name in this chapter.

**curve-goddess**– if that's happen I'll try to make Percy's domain as original as I can.

**aerie-art**– Hi! Before I started writing this I was tired of Percabeth stories so I decided to make something new and original. And I'm glad that there are people who like it.

**So here's the new chapter! I have to admit that it was a hard one to write. It may be a bit boring because it's focused only on Percy's and Apollo but the next one will be more interesting.**

Chapter 7

A few days had passed after Percy's first archery lesson with Apollo and she still hadn't answered his question. Actually she hadn't talked at him since then but she caught him staring at her a few times.

Right now she was having dinner at Poseidon's table. She would never admit it but she felt a bit lonely. Everyone else around her was laughing and chatting with their siblings except her.

The daughter of Poseidon hadn't even noticed that she was staring at the Apollo's table while thinking. Suddenly the sun god looked up and his eyes met hers. The girl blushed deeply before looking away. She didn't notice that just a second later Apollo vanished of his seat.

"Why does such a beautiful girl like you look so lonely?" He asked from the place next to her.

Percy gasped. "Apollo! You can't sit here! The rules-"

"-are for mortals." He continued for her. "Don't forget that I'm a god."

"How could I?" She growled under her breath while furiously stabbing the food with her fork.

"Hey, it's not the food's fault that you're in bad mood."

She glared in return.

"Don't you remember what I told about glares?" He tried to lighten up the mood but the frown stayed on her face. He sighed and lifted his arms in surrender. "Look, Percy, I know you think me about annoying and childish-"

"And you are not?" She interrupted. Her eyebrows were raised.

Apollo chose to ignore her commend and continued with his little speech. "Just give me a chance, Ok? That's all I want. One chance. Then if you still hadn't changed your mind I'll leave you alone."

Poseidon's daughter was thoughtful for a few minutes. She wasn't quite sure what to do. He seemed honest. He really wanted to spend time with her.

"Alright. You can have your chance, but you really have to show me you are different."

The smile on his face was so bright that the girl couldn't help but smile back. He was so happy that he was slightly glowing.

"So does that mean you will go out with me tomorrow night?" He decided to push his luck a bit farther.

"I guess so." Percy shrugged trying to look casually but inside her chest her heart was racing.

The sun god's smile grew wider and for a moment she was afraid that he may actually hear her heartbeat.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9. And by the way you can wear something casual, like a jeans and a shirt. We are going for a walk." He winked at her and vanished.

The next day passed very quickly for Percy. At dinner she was too excited to eat so she just played with her food a little bit and went straight to her cabin. She took a quick shower and started getting ready. She just got dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in! It's open." The girl shouted while trying to put her messy hair in a ponytail.

Apollo warily opened the door and stepped in. He was wearing dark jeans, white T-shirt and leather jacket. In his right hand there was a single red rose.

"Hi! I brought you this." The sun god said as he gave her the flower. "I wasn't sure about your favorite flower, so…"

"Lily." She whispered while smelling the rose.

"What?"

"My favorite flower is Lily." The demigoddess explained.

"Oh," He scratched the back of his neck suddenly feeling nervous. _Stop it!_ A voice in his mind scolded. _You are acting like this is your first date_. "So, are you ready?"

She nodded and they got out. The evening was warm and quiet. There was a soft breeze.

Apollo started leading her towards the forest.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?" Percy asked after a few minutes.

He grinned at her. "It's a surprise."

"Please," She made the best puppy dog face she could but he shacked his head. "Come on! Tell me!"

"Nope. No way."

She pretended to pout but she just ended up laughing.

"How was your day?" She asked when she calmed down.

"Great. Actually I spend half of it preparing your surprise." The sun god admitted. "What about yours? I heard you literally fell on your butt through sword practice." It was true. She had been so unfocused today that she slipped on her own sword and fell.

"Shut up!" The girl hit him playfully on the arm trying to hide her blush.

"Ouch!" He pretended to wince.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby! I didn't even hit you hard."

"I'm not!" Apollo argued childishly.

Poseidon's daughter raised her eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to show me that you are not as childish as I think. You are failing so far."

His smile dropped and he suddenly became serious. His perfect lips were drawn in a tight line.

The girl was scared she's gone too far. But he didn't seem angry. Just in deep thought.

They walked in a silence for a while, until Apollo finally broke it.

"We, the gods, are not very good at showing our feelings. You may thing that we don't have ones, but we do. We can feel love, hate, pain, happiness, just like the humans. But after all these years we learned that showing your emotions freely is not always a good thing. Especially when you don't know who is watching. "

The demigoddess smiled sadly. "It's good to know that you are not so different from us."

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Then Percy decided to ask a question who had been bothering her since she declined immortality.

"Apollo, I've been wondering, what is the worst part of being immortal?"

"The worst part is that we have to watch our kinds grow old and die. We have to watch our loved ones die. It's painful, Percy."

"It must be horrible." She whispered.

He shrugged. "You get used to it. You don't have choice."

She remained quiet.

"We are almost there." He said after some time.

For first time since they started talking, the demigoddess looked around. They were somewhere deep in the forest. Although she knew the forest quite well she had never been here. She looked at him and he flashed her a smile.

"Close your eyes." The sun god told her. She hesitated but did as she was told. He grabbed her hand and carefully led her to her surprise. "You can look now." He whispered in her ear.

Percy opened her eyes and gasped. The first things she saw were the candles. At least forty of them were placed on the soft grass. In the middle there was a picnic blanket with some food on it.

"But how-? You did this?" She finally managed to get out.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's the best thing that someone has ever done for me." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Thank you"

Apollo's heart flipped. Yes, he expected her to be happy but he wasn't prepared for the way her eyes shone. She was so pretty at the light of the candles. Suddenly he had to fight the urge to lean down just a little bit more and capture her lips with his.

"Apollo?" She called him when she noticed that he was watching her strangely. "Is there something wrong?"

This seemed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh, no. Everything is fine. I was just thinking."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "About?"

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are." The sun god said charmingly.

She couldn't hide the redness, covered her cheeks.

"You are blushing?" There was a touch of surprise in his voice. "Why? With appearance like yours I'm sure the boys flirt with you all the time."

_Yeah_ She thought. _But the other boys are not hot sun gods_.

"Actually, the males are not very interested in me." Almost true.

"Then," He grinned. "They don't have taste."

The demigoddess laughed at his expression and went to sit on the blanket. He followed her lead and settled next to her.

"So how is the teaching going? Are there worse archers than me?" She asked jokingly.

He threw a grape into the air and caught it with his mouth before answering.

"It's going very good. I found out that there are great archers from the other cabins besides mine."

"That's great. I can't wait to see them take part in the competition."

"You know you have to compete, too."

She made a face. "I don't want to!"

"Sorry, gorgeous, but you don't have a choice."

About an hour later Percy had lazily stretched on the soft grass. Apollo was lying next to her, staring at the night sky. The sky was clear and the stars were visible.

"You know," She started speaking after a while. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a half-blood. I wish I was just a mortal." There was a lump in her throat. "I've never wanted to be a hero. I've never wanted fame or glory."

He reached out and caressed her face.

"Then what do you want?" He whispered.

"All I want is a happy ending. And I'm probably not going to get it." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Percy" The Olympian tried to draw her attention. "Look at me." She did it. "You are going to get your happy ending. I promise, Percy."

"It's Persephone." She softly murmured.

"What?"

"My real name. It's Persephone Jackson." The girl explained.

Apollo stood up a little.

"Does anybody else know?"

"Only my parents and Thalia."

He frowned completely confused. "Why do you hide it?"

She sighed. "I just don't like the name. Ok?"

"You don't like the name or you don't the other person who bears it?"

Percy rolled her eyes. "Does it matter? It's just a name."

"That's what I'm trying to say. And I think the name is great. Or at least better than Percy."

She grinned at him. " 'Percy' was my idea."

"Why am I not surprised?" He smiled.

She hit him playfully and they both laughed.

"Why did you decline immortality?" He asked after their laughter died down.

She thought before answering. "I don't know if you can understand but I wanted to be normal, Apollo. I wanted to fall in love and marry, to grow old."

"And now? What do you want now? "

"I don't know."

They sat a few minuets in silence. Both in deep thought.

Percy was thinking about what she just said. What did she really want from life? If she was offered godhood now what would be her answer? She has changed so much for a year. And now this situation with Apollo. Everything was so confusing.

The sun god's thoughts were slightly similar to hers. He wondered what her reaction would be if he asks her to be his immortal wife. Would love be enough to make her accept an offer she once rejected? Was he able to give her everything she wants?

"Apollo, it's late and I'm tired. Let's head back to the camp. "

He nodded and helped her stood up.

"What about the candles and the food?" She asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care about this."

They started making their way through the forest but Percy was too sleepy and often tripped over rocks or trees. In the end Apollo had carry her to Poseidon's cabin. He laid her down gently on one of the beds.

"Good night, Percy." He started walking towards the door.

" Hey, Apollo" He turned around. "Thank you for tonight. It's the best date I've ever had."

The sun god smiled at her. "You are welcome."

**AN: Ah that was such a long chapter. It took a lot of time to write but it's finally done. I hope you will like it.**

**Read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Mytical-Mist-Devil**** – **Thank you, thank you, thank you! In this chapter we will see Apollo a bit angry but it won't be much. I'm glad you think I've portrayed him good.

**GleekPJOFreak**** – **I'm happy you like the name!

**MoeSimpson**** – **I thought it was time finally to give Percy a girly name.

**I-AM-JANUS**** – **Well, maybe she just trust him.

**The Olympian Scribe**** – **Thanks! I know it's a bit weird, but I like it.

**kibethstar**** – **Don't worry, I don't hint at anything with her name. I just like it because it's different (like 'Perseus') and it's from the Greek Myths (like 'Perseus'). It took me much time to find a suitable name.

**Weasel-Scarecrow Luvrs**** – **Thank you!

**FallingStar17**** – **Thank you! It's great to hear (or read) that! And of course you can call me "Sea".

**flyingshruiken**– Oh, of course there will be scenes like that and more lectures from Poseidon. He won't give up easy.

**SeaweedBrain33**– Thanks!

**Greek Princess**– I'm glad you like it!

**sweetyamiyugigirl**** – **I'm happy you like the story so far!

**2ne1forever**– I chose this name because it is from the Greek myths (like Perseus) and it's close to the name "Percy".

**miyame-chan**– The name took much time to choose but it looks like it was worth it.

**Daughter of Apollo1818**** – **Here is the new chapter.

When Percy woke up the next morning, the sun was shining in her face. She cursed under her breath and buried her head in the pillow. She almost fell asleep again but a knock on the door woke her up. The girl murmured something rude and got up. She went to the door and opened it angrily.

"What?" She growled without looking up.

"Tsk tsk. You are not a morning person, are you?" A cheerful voice greeted her.

The demigoddess' head snapped up. In front of her, leaning against the doorframe, was Apollo. There was an amused smile on his lips and a mischievous spark in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

Instead of answering, he brushed past her and went into her cabin. Then he turned towards her again. "Can I come in?"

Percy snorted. "The normal people usually ask before do something, not the other way round."

The Olympian lied on her bed and put his hands under his head. "I'm not like the normal people, gorgeous." She clenched her hands into tight fists. He was so annoying sometimes.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked again.

"I wanted to know if you want to train with me." She opened her mouth to say something but he held his hand up to silence her. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

_Why not?_ A voice in her head said. _You know you like him. Plus, you need some extra training._

"Ok, then. But first I have to change." After seeing his nod she took some clothes from one of the drawers and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned she found him looking at her photos.

Apollo didn't turn around but she knew he could feel her presence.

"Is that your mother?" He asked picking up a photo from her desk. It was a picture of a little girl and a woman hugging. There were wide smiles on their faces.

"Yep, that's my mum." The demigoddess got closer to him.

He traced the girl's face with his finger. "You look happy."

"I am." Her cheeks reddened. She didn't like to show her feelings. Especially in front of him.

The sun god obviously sensed her uneasiness and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?" She asked when they exited Poseidon's cabin.

"We are going to the archery range." He answered calmly.

Percy admitted that she had expected that but she still wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not. She could feel her stomach knot in a ball. _Great!_ She thought. _Just another way to make fool of myself in front of him._

Yes, for the last few weeks she had gotten better at archery but she wasn't good at it, yet. At least now she hit the target.

"So, we'll spend the morning shooting." It was more a fact than a question.

The Olympian watched her intently, trying to read her expression. When he found out he couldn't, he decided to do the save thing and tell her the truth. "I think it's time finally to teach you how to shoot well."

"But, why now?"

He sighed. "I've got a feeling that you will need this ability soon."

"What?" She asked worried. _Relax, Percy_. She told herself. _He probably means the competition._

They stopped walking because they had reached their destination. Then he turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. "Something is going to happen, Percy. We have to be ready."

"Oh great!" She murmured under her breath. "And I thought I can get a normal, quiet summer."

The sun god sighed sadly. "Let's just hope I'm wrong."

Percy didn't say anything. They stayed in silence for a while but then Apollo decided that it was time to start their training. He waved his hand and a bow and quiver appeared right in her hands.

"Let's get started!"

Soon after that his good mood quickly returned.

The rest of the morning passed very quickly. It turned out that the sun god could be very strict teacher if he wanted to be.

"I'm tired!" The girl complained, a few hours later. She lifted her hands to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Her clothes stuck to her body. "Can't we stop?"

He pursed his lips. "Fine."

She nodded and sat on the ground tiredly. The Olympian sat next to her and gave her a bottle of water which she drank immediately.

"Are you alright?" He asked after watching her a few minutes.

Percy put her head on his shoulder. "I'm OK. After all, we, the mortals, get tired sometimes."

The Olympian opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. His body tensed. His eyes were fixed somewhere in front of him.

"Hello, brother." He greeted someone.

Persephone's eyes snapped open. Towards them was coming a young man with elfish features and curly, black hair. The demigoddess recognized him immediately. It was Hermes, the god of the thieves and travelers. Zeus' messenger. But the thing that worried her most was his expression. The mischievous smile was gone, replaced by a frown.

Hermes nodded in greeting.

"What's going on?" Poseidon's daughter asked as she stood up.

"Percy, Apollo, you are both needed on Olympus."

"Why?" The sun god asked staring intently at his half-brother.

The other god hesitated. "Just go. It's important." Then he began to shine and she had to close her eyes. When the light died down she looked uncertainly at Apollo.

"How are we going to get there?"

He looked worried. "Hold me tight and close your eyes."

She hugged him by the waist and buried her head in his chest. Nothing happened at first but then she felt like she was flying with the speed of the light. Only a few seconds later her feet touched the ground again.

Percy took a breath and let him go. They were standing in front of Zeus' palace on Olympus.

"How-?" She asked but he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the throne room.

The girl had to run to keep up with him. The kneeled in front of them as they passed.

When they reached the throne room, she gasped. Usually the only time the gods gathered together were the summer and the winter solstice but now the room was filled with twelve powerful, immortal beings.

At the moment Apollo and Percy came in all eyes turned on them. The girl couldn't help but shudder. Then she stepped forward and bowed before the gods. Her father greeted her but before he could say anything else an angry voice interrupted him.  
"Where is Artemis?" The sun god had stepped forward so he was standing next to her.

Percy looked around confused. Her eyes stopped at the only empty throne in the room. Artemis wasn't there.

Zeus' shifted uncomfortably. "Look Apollo…"

Apollo started glowing slightly. ".?"

"She is gone."

"What?"

"She was kidnapped. Again." The lord of the sky explained.

"How?" Poseidon's daughter asked, because the sun god was too shocked to talk.

"We believe," Athena started. "that Kronos has sired a child. A mortal child."

"What does that have to do with my sister's disappearance?" The sun god asked.

Something clicked in Percy's head. "This demi-titan has taken her, hasn't he?"

The wisdom goddess nodded.

"But why? Why does he need a goddess?"

"If your father was prisoner in Tartarus, what would you want to do most?"

"I-" The girl stuttered. "I would want to save him."

"Exactly. Kronos' son is going to use Hecate to make a magic to return his father. But she doesn't have enough power. That's why she needs Artemis."

Poseidon's daughter started pacing.

"What are we going to do?" Apollo asked. "We need to go and save her."

"And here comes Percy's role in this. She will go and save your sister." Athena said.

The god of prophesy growled. "You can't send her there alone! She will get killed!"

"We don't have another choice! She is the only one who can do the quest." Zeus argued with his son.

Poseidon tightened his grip on his trident. "I won't allow you to send my daughter to a sure death." He angrily said.

"Uncle, calm down." Apollo's deathly calm voice silenced everyone. "I'm going with her."

A few moments passed by in pure silence. And then…

"What?"

"You can't go!"

"It's forbidden."

"SILENCE!" The king god spoke. "Apollo, you know the law. We should not interfere in mortal affairs."

"It's my sister we are talking about, not a regular mortal!" The younger god snapped.

Zeus snarled. "Don't talk to me like that, boy, or I'll-"

"What will you do to me? You can't stop me."

The Lord of the sky looked ready to kill. But then Athena leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear.

"Fine." He sighed. "You can go, but you are not allowed to use your powers till the end of the quest."

The sun god bowed his head. "Thank you, father."

"You will leave tomorrow morning. You shall travel to the Underworld. That's where they hold Artemis." Athena explained.

"Now return at Camp and rest well. Don't tell anyone about your quest except Chiron. And good luck."

Percy and Apollo nodded, before they turned around and exited the throne room.

When they stepped outside, she finally turned towards him.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, cupping his chin with her palm.

"Yes." He answered avoiding her eyes.

"You are lying." He didn't answer and the girl continued. "We will find your sister, Apollo. Everything is going to be alright."

The Olympian pulled her in a hug and buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for awhile, before he pulled away from her.

He cleared his throat. "Do you mind if we leave the same way we came?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I thought you were forbidden to use your powers?"

For first time since he found out about his sister's disappearance, the sun god flashed a smile. "The quest still hasn't started."

**AN: ****Hi guys! The 7****th**** chapter is finally ready. It's not as long as I wish it was and it's definitely not one of my best ones, but I was a bit in a hurry. I already started the next one so I think it will be done soon.**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Daughter of Apollo1818**** –** Thank you very much!

**Mytical-Mist-Devil** – You know, it's great to read review like that. Thank you! And of course I included Hermes. He is one of my favorite gods. I even think about making a story about him after I finish with this one.

**nicoluvsme**– Yep, I'm sure Zeus can do something to Apollo, but I guess the sun god was too angry to thing about this. After all he just learned that his twin had disappeared.

**I-AM-JANUS**** – **Thanks!

**PrincessOli**** – **I just did!

**FallingStar17**– Sorry about the punctuation marks. Sadly, I don't have a beta and I'm not very good at punctuation. But I'll try to be more careful about it.

**Greek Princess**** – **Thank you and I hope you didn't have to wait long.

**2ne1forever**** – **Exactly!

**miyame-chan** – I kind of wanted it to be unexpected.

**kibethstar**– I think you'll find some of the answers you want in this chapter. Especially about Apollo's feelings. :)

**LivesTooShort52**– Well, it's not exactly an arranged marriage. I mean, yes Zeus ordered Apollo to marry, but he can chose his bride and if it's possible – to make her fall in love with him.

**. **** –** Thanks! (about both reviews)

**ihatemakingupusernames**– Yes, Annabeth is in the story. Not much but she makes an appearance here and there. She is still a girl, though. You're not missing anything. Percy is the only one whose gender is switched. Does she feel weird dating her friends' dad? Well I guess she still hadn't thought about it. But if Apollo's kids are alright with it, I think she won't have a problem.

**2cool2care**– In the beginning of the story I was thinking about Percy getting kidnapped. But then I thought that if this had happened they won't have time to get to know each other. I wanted them to spend a lot of time together so it won't be strange if they get married in the end. And I think that Apollo loves his little sister even thought he often fight with her. Plus, he is on the quest mostly because he is afraid that Percy will get killed.

Chapter 7

When they returned to Camp Half- blood, they separated. Percy went back to her cabin to prepare. She knew she had to pack but the first thing she did was to take a relaxing, long bath. It washed away her tiredness and cleared her head.

So Kronos had a child which probably was just as evil as his/her father. _Great! It looks like taking over the world has turned into some kind of family business._ The thought made her laugh.

When the water in the bath became too cold, the girl reluctantly got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She put on her pyjamas and pulled an old backpack from somewhere. Then she started packing. It wasn't her first quest so she knew she had to take only things she really needed like food, clothes, money and, of course, her weapons.

When the demigoddess finally went to sleep, she had a nightmare.

She was standing at the edge of a huge pit. The only thing she could see was darkness. Then suddenly someone lighted a torch and Percy was able to recognize the place. It was the underworld and she was standing right in front of the entrance to Tartarus. She had been at this place before. Six years ago she, Grover and Annabeth were on quest to retrieve Zeus' Master bolt. Somehow they found themselves at the entrance of Tartarus and Grover was almost dragged into the pit by Luke's flying shoes.

But now there was something different. A few meters away from the pit, a girl was chained to the wall. Artemis. The goddess looked terrible. She was covered with cuts which were bleeding ichor. Her eyes were closed and she looked unconscious.

Near the goddess of the hunt, was standing a male figure. His back was turned towards Percy and she couldn't see his face. He was talking to a dracaenae – a snake woman.

The demigoddess strained her ears to hear their conversation.

"When is Hecate going to be ready?" The boy asked.

"Soon, massster. You have to be patient." The monster hissed.

"Patient? I've waited for too long."

For a moment the dracaenae looked scared from her master's fury, but he soon calmed down.

"Do you know anything about the gods' plans to get Artemis back? I'm sure they won't just sit and pretend nothing has happened." He asked.

"Yessss, massster. They will send the girl, Percy Jackssson. Alone."

"Let her come. Don't touch her. I have different plans for her."

The dracaenae nodded and left. The boy turned around and Percy was finally able to see his face. He was handsome, she admitted, but there was something cruel in his expression, something evil. His eyes made her shudder. They were golden.

Kronos' son got closer the chained goddess. "So they'll send Jackson, huh. Finally I've got my chance to make regret about what she did to my father. I'll make her watch as her friends die and then I'll kill her myself."

Percy's eyes snapped open. She was trembling and gasping for breath. Her forehead was covered with cold sweat.

She looked at the clock next to her bed. It was still early but the girl knew she won't be able to fall asleep again. She decided to take a walk at the beach. It always helped her calm down and think.

The beach was empty just like she expected. The sunrise was close and the sky was slightly colored in pink. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself while gazing at the horizon.

"I knew I would find you here." A quiet voice said from behind her.

The demigoddess sighed. "I want to be alone, Apollo."

She waited him to leave but instead he took a few steps towards her.

"It's not true and you know it." Now he was standing so close to her that her back was almost touching his chest.

She unconsciously leaned closer to his warmth. "You're right, it's not." Percy felt his hands wrap around her into some sort of a hug. If it was any other time she would have been embarrassed of their intimate position but she was feeling so calm and protected in his arms that she didn't even thought about pulling away.

"What's wrong, princess?" He asked quietly.

The girl titled her head curiously at the new pet name. "Princess?"

She could feel him smile. "It fits you. The princesses are supposed to beautiful and you are one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." She hoped he couldn't see her red cheeks. "And you have everyone wrapped around your little finger."

"Hey!" The demigoddess spun around and playfully slapped him on the chest. "It's not true."

She expected him to say something but he stayed silent. That's when Percy realized exactly haw close they were. Their lips were just a few inches away.

For the first time in his immortal life Apollo was feeling such a strong desire to kiss someone. Oh, how much he wanted to lean towards her a little bit and drown in the sweetness of her lips. And just before he finally surrendered and kissed her, Chiron's voice called them.

The centaur trotted to the beach before noticing their position. Percy could swear she saw his cheeks redden a little.

"Percy, Lord Apollo, it's time to go."

The sun god growled under his breath before he moved away from her and angrily started walking towards Thalia's tree. Percy uneasily shifted her weight and followed him, but Chiron put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Percy, be careful with your feelings about Apollo. Don't forget that he is a god and-"

"He will probably end up breaking my heart?" The girl continued for him. "Thanks but I already know that." She snapped.

When they reached the road, Poseidon's daughter was surprised to see a sport car parked there.

"A car?"

Apollo smiled at her from the driver's seat. "What? Did you think the gods would make us take the bus?"

Chiron sighed. "You need to leave before the others wake up so you better hurry up."

The Olympian started the engine as Percy climbed onto the front seat.

"Good luck!" Cried Chiron as they left.

A few hours later they were driving in silence. The sun god wasn't sure what to tell her after the incident this morning. Has she noticed his inside struggle? How would she react if he kisses her? Did she feel something towards him at all?

He looked at her. Her head was turned in the opposite direction and her eyes were closed while she was enjoying the sunlight.

Apollo felt feelings stirring inside of him. Feelings he hadn't felt for thousands of years.

_Great_. He thought. _Instead making her fall in love with me, I fell in love with her._

His hands gripped the wheel tightly.

"Is there something wrong?" _Her_ gentle voice asked. She was now turned towards him, her sea-green eyes inspecting his posture before they met his.

The Olympian felt like she could see even his deepest desires. It wasn't exactly bad feeling, but it was uncomfortable. He blinked and returned his eyes on the road, remembering her question.

"No, everything is alright. I was just thinking." To sound more convincingly he flashed her a smile.

"Oh, alright then." She grinned back reminding him exactly how beautiful her smile was.

_Oh, Aphrodite, she better love__s me too, because I don't know what I'll do if she rejects my love._

"Hey Apollo," Percy asked suddenly. "Why is all of this secret? I mean is there a reason Zeus doesn't want the others to know about Artemis' disappearance? "

"There are a few reasons, actually." The god started with a sigh. "My father doesn't want the demigods to know about Kronos' son, because he is afraid that some of them may betray Olympus."

"But the things have changed a lot since the war!" The girl argued.

"I know, Percy, but Zeus is just paranoid."

"Is that the reason he wanted me to go on the quest alone? It would be suspicious if more than one demigod suddenly decides to 'leave' the Camp?" She guessed.

"Yes, exactly."

"And why are you here? I mean, last time your sister was kidnapped you didn't come with us. What's the difference now?"

"The difference is…" He started unsure. "Look, if I let you go alone you were going to get killed."

Percy was doing a happy dance in her head. "So, you came to protect me."

The Olympian didn't answer and continued looking straight ahead but he wasn't able to hide his blush.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a desperate try to change the topic.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I had a nightmare last night."

This caught his interest. He knew about the demigod dreams and was almost sure that Percy had seen something about the quest.

"Really? Do you want to tell me about it?"

She hesitated. "Can I tell you later?"

"It's OK. You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I just thought you may feel better if you tell someone."

And she told him everything. Her voice shook when she repeated the boy's words about her.

Apollo noticed that and grabbed her hand.

"I won't anyone hurt you, Percy. I promise."

The demigoddess gazed in his eyes. She could see so many emotions in those eyes. There was anger, determination and something else. Something that made her heart leap. There was love. She knew he cared her. Maybe he wasn't ready to show it yet but he definitely had feelings towards her.

Poseidon's daughter smiled and looked away. She gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you are here."

**AN: Another chapter ready! At least it was easy one to write.**** I hope you'll like it. And don't forget to read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**The Olympian Scribe** – I'm glad you like it!

**Mytical-Mist-Devil** – Thank you! :)

**.**–Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

**I-AM-JANUS** – I have a feeling you'll like the end of this chapter. (I hope I'm right)

**miyame-chan**– Thank you!

**FallingStar17**– Thanks!

**leira123**** – **I'm sorry it took me some time to update.

**ccsakura21**– Well, lot's of things will happen before the ending, but I just can't wait to write it

**kibethstar** – Hi! Don't worry Percy we'll admit she loves him soon. But right now she is a bit confused. Anyway, Kronos' son is not exactly stupid (maybe juuuust a little bit :) ), but he doesn't think Zeus would let Apollo help Percy with the quest. After all, the law forbids it.

**2cool2care**– Thank you! Actually I love to study English and that's why I'm pretty good at it (at least I've been told so). I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**Twilight Chick 01**– Don't be angry at Chiron, it's not his fault that Percy and Apollo decided to kiss at the last minute :)

**Greek Princess** – Thank you!

Chapter 9

Apollo turned the wheel sharply and parked in front of the big luxury hotel. Percy has fallen asleep a few hours earlier. It was already dark outside so he decided that it would be better to stop for the night.

"Percy" He whispered, shaking her gently. "Come on Percy, it's time to wake up."

She mumbled something in her sleep but didn't wake up.

The sun god cursed under his breath and get out of the car. He opened the passenger's door and carefully picked up the sleeping girl. He kicked the door closed and made his way into the hotel. The receptionist was a young woman, no older that twenty-three. When she saw him she smiled flirtously, but then she noticed the girl in his arms and frowned.

"Good Evening, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Good evening. I want two rooms."

The receptionist typed something on the computer next to her.

"I'm afraid almost everything is busy, sir. We've got only one double room free."

Apollo pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Ok, well take it." He balanced Percy with one hand and took a credit card out of his pocket, before sliding it towards the receptionist. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and handed him the keys.

"Room 83, sir. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

When Percy opened her eyes she was lying on a large, comfy bed. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the car. She slowly got up and looked around. Obviously she was in a luxury hotel room. She could hear a low noise of running shower.

The girl stood up unsurely and walked over to the large French door, leading towards the terrace. The terrace was huge, with great view towards the pool. It was a warm summer night but surprisingly there was no one outside.

She sighed as she leaned against the railing.

"Is everything alright?"

She turned around sharply and lost her balance. She was going to fall if Apollo hadn't caught her just in time.

"Oh, gods, are you OK?" He asked franticly.

The demigoddess took a deep breath to shake off the shock. "Yea, I'm fine. You scared me." She finally looked what he was wearing. Or what he was _not_ wearing. He was wearing a pair of shorts and… no shirt. Percy couldn't help but stare at him. His hair was wet and messy and was dripping water.

The girl gulped rather loudly.

_Stop it__!_ She mentally snapped to herself.

She stepped away from him and looked around, trying to found something to keep her mind away from the half naked Greek god in front of her.

"Apollo, why are we here?"

The sun god shifted his weight uncertainly. "Um… To rest?" He answered but it sounded more like a question.

Poseidon's daughter raised an eyebrow. "In the same room?"

Apollo cringed. "Well, Percy, you see, there was only one free room and…"

"And haven't you thought that maybe I don't want to share a room with you?"

He opened his mouth and then quickly closed it.

She sighed. "Whatever. I'm too tired even to fight with you. Now I think I'll go swimming." She went over her backpack, took out her swimming suit and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she got out she found Apollo lying on the king sized bed with one hand behind his head, watching TV.

When Percy got out, she looked around curiously, making sure there were no mortals near the pool. After all, they would notice if someone stayed under the water for a long time without even coming out to breath. When the girl made sure there was no one around she jumped in the water. Naturally, she stayed dry but now she wished to get wet. The cool water calmed her in ways nothing else could. She used her time in think about her feelings for Apollo. One moment she wanted to strangle him and on the other she wanted to kiss him. Everything was so confusing. She couldn't help but like the way he made her feel.

The demigoddess heard a muffled growl coming from somewhere above the surface. The sound made her shudder. She quickly stretched her legs and pushed herself of the bottom pool. A surprise was waiting for her at the surface. At the very edge of the pool was standing the Minotaur. Of course, he was the same as she remembered – big, ugly and smelly.

Percy swam as fast as she could to the opposite edge of the pool. But the monster heard her and at the moment she got out of the water it charged at her. The girl reached to her pocket for Riptide, before realizing something. She had no pockets. That meant her sword was still in the hotel room. She was weaponless.

The half men- half bull was running towards her with his head low, so the sharp horns were pointed exactly towards her chest.

And she did the natural thing. She ran as fast as she could. The monster followed her.

Poseidon's daughter spotted her and Apollo's car in the distance. If only she could reach it… She knew that there were emergence weapons in the car for cases like this one.

So, she hid behind a tree and waited until the Minotaur passed her, before quietly making her way towards the car.

The monster had stopped running and now was sniffling the air angrily.

Percy successfully reached the vehicle, but just before she opened the door, she tripped over a rock and fell, hurting her ankle in the process.

She crawled away from the car just in time, before the monster hit it hard, making it flip. Now, there was absolutely nothing separating her from the half bull. But just before he charged towards her, an arrow hit the monster. Then another. The Minotaur roared in pain and dissolved in gold dust.

Apollo ran to Percy and kneeled next to her.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt?" He asked nearly panicking.

The girl's heart jumped as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"My ankle… I think I may have broken it."

The god inspected her slightly swollen ankle. He touched it as gently as he could but she hissed in pain.

"Yep, I'm afraid you are right. But don't worry. A few sips of nectar and everything will be fine."

She nodded before attempting to get up. But he didn't let her. Instead he put one of his hands behind her back and the other behind her knees. He slowly stood up, careful not to hurt her.

"You know, we'll have to go by foot from now." She said while he was carrying her towards the hotel. "Our car is completely destroyed."

He pursed his lips. "We will think of something."

When they reached their room, Apollo put her on the bed and took a bottle of nectar out of his bag. He took a glass and poured some of the liquid in it.

As soon as Percy drank it she felt better, but she was too tired to get up.

"You are sleeping on the couch, you know."

The sun god gaped at her. "What! I'm a god! I can't sleep on couch."

The girl snorted. "Don't be such a baby! I'm a lady, so I take the bed."

He pouted slightly but the corners of his lips were turned upwards, while he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"You know, this bed is very big. Why don't we-"

She glared at him.

"No, no way."

"But why?" The Olympian whined.

She looked him incredulously. "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Fine." He took a pillow and a blanket and put the on the couch, which, in fact, was large and looked very comfortable.

Poseidon's daughter stood up and turned of the light, before going to bed.

"Goodnight." She whispered to him.

"Goodnight, princess."

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning, Percy was the first to wake up. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She looked at Apollo, who was quietly snoring.

_He looks like an angel._ She thought.

His blond hair was ruffled and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful.

The girl stood up and walked to him, careful not to make noise. She kneeled in front of the couch so he was at her eyelevel. Oh, how much she wanted to reach out and touch him. And she did it. She brushed some hair away from his face, before letting her fingers caress his cheek. She traced his forehead, the line of his jaw. She wondered how anyone could be so perfect.

Her fingers stopped at his lips. They were so soft and all she wanted at this moment was to lean down and kiss him.

"Why did you stop?" The demigoddess jumped as she felt his lips move. His eyes were opened and he was watching her intently.

She tried to move her hand away from him, but he grabbed it and held it in place.

Percy looked at him surprised as he kissed her palm. He slowly slided off the couch into kneeling position. He leaned towards her and brushed his lips against hers.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He breathed.

She didn't say anything. Instead she grabbed his hair and kissed him hungrily.

When the girl pulled away from him, they were both breathing hard.

"Wow." He whispered against her lips.

"Exactly my thoughts."

**AN: Hello, dear readers! :) I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. This month is very busy for me. I have many tests at school and I must study for a very important English exam. I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter soon, but I'm not so sure. I'll do all I can to write fast.**

**I hope you like the chapter I just posted. I know it's not very long but it took me so long to write that I decided it's time finally to update. And I love the ending.**

**Read and Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Helloooo, guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've almost finished school. I took all my exams with excellent grades. (I'm so proud of myself) I must say that I'm going on a trip for ten days and I won't have my computer with me. So I'll post the next chapter after I come back. **

**.**** – **Thank you and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

**GleekPJOFreak**– Thanks!

**Twilight Chick 01**– Yep, they kissed! It was a great to thing to write.

**I-AM-JANUS**- :)

**Mytical-Mist-Devil**– I love the ending, too.

**IFoundAPickle**- Thank you!

**Phenomenalphantom25**– Well I guess I don't get a cookie. Sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Greek Princess**- ;)

**Blackwolf on sugar**– Thanks!

**It'sFun2BCrazy**– Well I like stories where Percy is a girl and I love Apollo, so I just decided to put them together.

**LucianCahill39**– I'm sorry about the mistakes. My grammar is not very good. If I tell what will happen in the end it won't be a surprise, will it? But there will be happy ending.

**FallingStar17**** –** Um… Thanks

**loves2stealzachssmirk**– Me too!

**Sleeplessdream50** – Thank you for the review!

**LaVerite**– And I've been smiling the all time writing it.

**kibethstar**– Ah, hi again! You know, reading your reviews always make me smile. Anyway, I guess Percy does not bear the Curs of Achilles anymore. It won't be so interesting if the main character is invincible, right?

**leira123**– Thank you!

**Vans321**– I'll try not to make it too mushy. There are quite a few kisses in this chapter but there won't be so much in the next one (You will see why after you read this chapter.)

**miyame-chan**- :)

**dewdrop-warrior cat**** – **I've actually never done a story request. I'll think about it.

**Princess Love 427**– I'm glad you like it!

**chrin2009**– Thanks!

**Kasuka-chan**– Thank you!

**Anariel Phoenix Blade**– Fem!Percy/Apollo is one of my favorite pairs ever!

**DemiGodLover**** –** I updated! 

**8Shadowofdeath8**– I'm glad you do!

**Twlight Raven** – Don't worry, I'll finish. It may take a while but I'll finish the story.

**2cool2care**– I'll try to make it more exciting.

**keybladeXshadow**– Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**HuNtReSsOfDiAnNA77**- ;)

**CHiKa-RoXy**– I like it better when it's an opposite gender love, too. :)

**hello2323**– Hello! Yes, it is summer and I think I'll be able to update more, after I return from my trip.

"Wow"

"Exactly my thoughts."

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Although she would have loved just to sit there and kiss him, she pulled away slightly.

"We have to go, you know." She said brushing a few hairs from his face.

"But I don't want to." Apollo answered and tried to kiss him again but she pushed him away.

"We really need to get going."

The sun god lifted his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine." He stood up and picked up his bag. "You ready?"

"Just give me a minute to change." Percy grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. She walked out only a few minutes later wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "I'm done."

"We're WALKING? You've got to be kidding me!" Apollo cried while Percy dragged him out of the hotel.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do you have better idea, Sherlock?"

"Let's steal a car." He proposed with childish enthusiasm. "I've always wanted to try."

She stared him unbelievingly. "Are you insane?"

"Nope. That's my brother's specialty." A grin spread on his face.

Poseidon's daughter wasn't sure if she wanted to smack him or to laugh with him. Finally the sensible part of her won she decided just to roll her eyes, which she was doing way too much recently.

"Stop acting like a spoiled child!"

He opened his mouth to reply something but then closed it and bit his tongue. He knew she wouldn't appreciate his humor right now. "Alright. I'll be serious." She raised an eyebrow.

Apollo cleared his throat. "I promise."

She nodded slightly and started walking.

When the sun set Percy and Apollo were absolutely exhausted so they decided to camp in some kind of forest near the road. It wasn't very comfortable but it was better than the other options. A least the risk to be found there was very small.

Percy silently thanked the gods that she had taken some blankets with her. It would be bad if they had to sleep on the ground.

The girl shuddered at the thought of lying on the ground and glances at Apollo who was currently trying to lit a fire and obviously failing at it. She couldn't help but laugh a little while watching him.

_He looks cute._ She thought, observing him.

The sun god was frowning slightly in concentration. He was trying to light a fire rubbing two sticks together but it wasn't working out.

Finally Percy took pity on him and decided to end his suffering. She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit a fire.

The Olympian looked at her angry. "You had a lighter in your pocket all this time? And you let me look like a fool. You are so dead Percy Jackson!"

When she looked at his furious face, Poseidon's daughter couldn't help but chuckle.

"Catch me if you can!" She did the most immature thing and stuck out her tongue at him, running away as fast as her feet could carry her. But unfortunately Apollo was way faster than her and it wasn't long before he grabbed her, threw her on his shoulder and carried her back to their improvised camp. There, he threw her on one of the blankets and started tickling her.

Percy squirmed underneath him, laughing hard. She fought to break free but his hold was too strong.

"Stop! Please, stop!" She managed to say while trying to catch her breath.

His fingers stopped their movements but he didn't release his hold on her.

Percy looked at him breathing hard. His expression was serious but she could see the laughter in his eyes.

"Do you promise not to make me feel like a fool anymore?" Apollo growled playfully.

The girl threw him a sly smile. "I'm sorry but I can't promise that."

"Then, you leave me no choice." He said and started tickling her again.

"OK, Ok. I promise!" She cried.

He stopped his movements and pulled away, leaving her to catch her breath.

"Are you hungry?" Percy asked a few minutes later.

Apollo frowned and bit his lip. "Well, Percy… Um- I king of forgot to take the food."

Instead of getting angry, like he expected, the girl just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I didn't even expect you to remember." She stood up and went over her bag. "That's why I made sandwiches before we left the hotel."

"Thank gods you are so smart." He said pulling her in a kiss.

The demigoddess smiled against his lips. "Flattery can get you everywhere."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He pulled her to sit on the blanket with him and grabbed a sandwich.

"When all this ends I will introduce you to my sister."

Percy looked at him confused. "But I've already met her."

"But not as my girlfriend."

"Am I your girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrows, trying not to be dazzled by his smile.

"Do you want to be?"

Even though he didn't show it Apollo was extremely nervous. His heart was beating fast inside his chest and his palms were sweating. He bit inside his chin, while waited for her answer.

Instead of answering him, the girl wrapped her hands around his neck and brushed his lips with hers.

"Is that a yes?" He murmured against her lips.

The girl grinned. "Definitely."

Apollo kissed her again, this time more passionately. She responded and he pushed her gently into lying position. One of his hands tugged at the end of her T-shirt. She froze underneath him but he didn't even notice.

"Apollo?" She called his name but there was no answer. She put her hands on his chest and pushed. Of course she would be able to move him by herself but he finally came to his senses and let her push him away.

"Oh gods, Percy I'm sorry." He put his face in his hands. "I didn't want to-… I-"

Percy bit her lip and ran her fingers through his short, blond hair.

"It's all right."

He suddenly stood up, making the girl next to him jump.

"I- I'll go get some more wood for the fire." He said before disappearing in the forest.

"I am an idiot!" The sun god murmured once he was out of earshot.

He felt absolutely horrible. He had known she wasn't ready to take the next step but his feelings got the best of him. He mentally cursed himself for letting that happen.

He started picking up some fallen branches from the ground. He needed some time to think, before he went back to her.

What was he going to tell her? 'Oh sorry I jumped on you. We, the gods, just have difficulty with controlling ourselves.' Well that certainly didn't sound OK.

"Ok… I'll just go there and act like nothing had happened." Apollo breathed out and made his way back towards their camp. But when he got closer he got a feeling that something was wrong. He dropped the wood and started running. What he saw made his blood freeze.

Everything was a mess. Their bags were torn and their belongings were scattered all over the place.

"Percy?" He called, his voice shaking.

_Don't panic.__ She might be alright._

He noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was piece of Percy's shirt. It was covered in blood.

Persephone Jackson was kidnapped.

**Well this definitely isn't my best chapter but it was written in a hurry. I hope it's not so bad. Anyway don't forget to READ and REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN: Hi, guys! After my long absence I'm finally back and with a new chapter. Now that I'm back I'll write more. The end is near (probably only a few chapters away) and my motivation is bigger. I'm actually thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure about it. What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.**

**Thanks everyone for their reviews! I was surprised when I came home and found so many reviews. And I had a great time reading them.**

**IFoundAPickle**– Don't worry! Her prince on a white horse (Or a god on a red Maserati Spyder) will be there to save her.

**Mundster Madman**– Thanks for reading my story! (And liking it!) :)

**8Shadowofdeath8**– I hope you're right. I tried to slow down as much as I could so it doesn't sound rushed.

**I-AM-JANUS**– Um… Good question. I guess he was kissing her neck right then or something like that. ;)

**Twilight Chick 01**– Who took Percy? Well you'll see in this chapter. You'll learn about his motives, too.

**lolstan**** – **Thanks!

**kibethstar**– Well, you're absolutely right that the son of Kronos has taken her. If you ask me, Kronos is a real pain in the ass. They beat him every time and he still comes back for more, doesn't he?

**leira123**– I don't think it will be much longer. There are about three chapters left, maybe four.

**Masterassassian**– Thanks for the compliment and I hope you are not angry I'm late with the chapter.

**. **– Thank you!

**Vans321**– It's great to read review like that! Thanks!

**iluvZoey101**– Don't worry, Apollo will do everything to save the woman he loves.

**miyame-chan****c –** You'll see what happened to Percy in this chapter.

**persephonejackson123**– Thanks!

**cridge15**– Sorry my trip took longer. I came back full with energy and I haven't stopped writing since then.

**HeartlessVampireGirl**** – **Apollo will go right in Hades and will help his girlfriend.

**I will be me**** – **OK

**Annabeth124**– :)

**realawsome**** – **Thank you!

**C****hapter 11 **

"Fuck!" Apollo cursed maybe for a hundredth time. For first time in his immortal life, the sun god was feeling completely helpless, and he didn't like it at all. The woman he loved was taken from him and he couldn't do anything to save her.

The Olympian kicked a rock angrily before grabbing his head in his hands and sliding down against a tree.

"Oh gods," He sighed looking up at the sky "Father, I need help." He gulped nervously. "Please dad, help me."

A thunder boomed overhead. A golden light appeared, becoming brighter and brighter. When it died down, in front of Apollo was standing the most beautiful woman.

"Aphrodite!" He cried out, extremely surprised.

The goddess of love smiled at him a bit sadly. "Your father sent me to help you." She said.

_Great!_ The male god thought. _My dad sent the goddess of __**beauty**__ to help me. Thanks, father, very useful! _

As if she had just read his thoughts, Aphrodite glared at him. "Don't underestimate me, brother. You of all people should now the power of love and the pain of a broken heart."

Apollo looked down at the ground. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Now" The goddess clapped her hands looking rather professional. "Tell me exactly what happened."

The sun god started telling the story. By the end, where he found out she was gone, his voice cracked a little.

"So, you think that that son of Kronos or whatever has taken her."

Apollo nodded. "Of course he had taken her. She was the one who defeated his father the last time and he wants revenge."

"So what do you think of doing?"

"I'm going to go in Hades and save her. I have to safe her!"

Aphrodite brushed imaginary tears of her eyes. "That's so romantic!" She squealed. "You are ready to do everything to save the woman you love." The love goddess giggled. "That's why I'll help you!" She snapped her fingers and a car appeared in front of them. It was red, without roof and looked extremely fast. "On the back seat there is a bad with money, weapons and anything you could possibly need."

Apollo blinked still not believing that his sister actually helped him. Aphrodite usually wasn't a helpful one. She always said she had helped but almost never actually did.

"Thanks sis! I don't know how to return the favour."

She smiled at him. "Just save your girl and make a good show doing it." She started shining slightly. "Don't forget we will be watching on Hephaestus' TV!" She winked and vanished.

_Oh great_ Apollo sighed inwardly_. My family, including my __**girlfriend's **__dad will follow my every step in the underworld. _

The sun god opened the door hurriedly and got into the car. He turned the ignition key and the engine sprung to life, roaring like a wild cat.

He turned on the radio and laughed when AC DC's Highway to Hell started.

_Just a coincidence_. He thought as he pulled onto the road and pressed on the accelerator.

Percy felt like a tank had gone through her. Her whole body hurt and her head felt too heavy. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered waiting for Apollo but then… then something happened. Yes, she remembered. A hydra. Persephone had tried to fight it off but it threw her against a tree and the girl passed out. And that was the last thing she remembered.

The demigoddess tried to open her eyes but her lids were too heavy. She could feel a terrible pain in the back of her head where she hit the tree. She was sure if she touched the place she'd find blood there.

It took her a few minutes to finally open her eyes completely. Percy looked around. The place was so familiar. She was only a meter away from the dark pit, the entrance of Tartarus. Right next to her was chained the moon goddess. She looked unconscious at first but the she groaned and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar face.

"Persephone? What are you doing here?"

Percy couldn't help but grin a little. "I'm saving you. Or at least was saving you. Now I'm chained here, too."

"Oh great" The moon goddess murmured sarcastically.

"But don't worry!" Poseidon's daughter assured. "Your brother is coming to save us."

This caught Artemis' attention. She raised her eyebrows almost unbelievingly. "Apollo? But-"

But before she could finish her sentence, a cold voice interrupted her.

"It looks like our new guest has woken up!"

Both females turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

Percy wasn't surprised to see the man from her dreams coming towards them. She couldn't deny he was handsome but she didn't really find him attractive. There was some coldness in him that made her shudder. He was completely opposite of Apollo. Apollo was warm and funny and his eyes sparkled like the sun. The man in front of her was cold and frightening.

"What do you want from me?" The girl asked almost afraid of the answer.

Kronos' son laughed. "What do I want from you? I want you dead." He sighed. "But I must wait and let my father kill you. Too bad because I'd love to do it myself." After he said that he turned around and walked away.

The demigoddess closed her eyes.

_It's OK. __Take deep breaths_. She told to herself. _You've got enough time. Apollo will come and save you._

_If he doesn't get killed first_. Added a tiny pessimistic voice in her head.

Apollo was holding the wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white. He was close and he knew it. He could feel Hades presence in the city. The god put on the brake, parking in front of DOA recording studious.

His heart was beating fast in his chest and his hands were shaking. He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself before he opened the door and stepped out of the car. The sun god took a bow and a quiver from the backseat. He stopped for a second but then changed his mind and belted on a sword, too.

When he entered the lobby everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. Even the dead could feel the power and rage radiating off him.

"Lord Apollo you can't just-" Charon started but the Olympian interrupted him.

"Save that! I need to go to the Underworld. Now!" There was such authority in his voice that Charon didn't dare to say anything. He just motioned for the young god to follow him into the boat, already full with dead souls.

The ride through Styx probably lasted only a few minutes but for Apollo they were like hours. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were sweating. His stomach was knocked into a tight ball.

So many feelings were swirling inside him. He was anxious, worried, angry and even a bit scared. But don't take that wrong. Apollo wasn't scared from Kronos or his son. He wasn't scared for his own life. He was scared for her. Percy Jackson. The damn girl wouldn't get out of his head. And now, when he was walking to a battle and probably his own death, the only thoughts in his head were: _How is she? Did they torture her? What if that bastard hurt her? _

When the boat stopped, the sun god was the first one to get out. He glanced at the long queues of dead waiting to go in and shook his head, before he started walking exactly towards Cerberus, who was sitting on the side.

When he saw the god, the huge hellhound snarled and got ready to attack. Apollo glared at the dog, causing it to whine and step out of the way.

For a moment the Olympian wondered if he should go to Hades and tell him what was going on but then he decided against it. Firstly, Hades wasn't exactly friendly towards other gods, who entered his realm without his permission and secondly, Apollo didn't risk to lose anymore time. He had to save Percy and Artemis as soon as he could. So he started walking towards Tartarus. It wasn't hard to find the way. The power was radiating from the pit. Closer he got, Apollo could feel the temperature drop. His muscles were tensed and his hair stood on end. He automatically reached for his bow but then changed his mind and took out his sword. It wasn't long before he heard voices.

Apollo pressed his back against the wall and tried to hide in the shadows as two dracanaes passed by. For a moment he thought about attacking them but he didn't want to attract attention.

When the monsters were out of earshot, the sun god sighed and continued down the corridor. He knew he was close. He just knew it. His breath quickened as he turned left.

"Percy!" The sun god cried, when he saw her just hanging there unconscious, chained against the wall. He ran to her and cupped her face in his hands. He patted her cheek gently, begging her to wake up. And then the miracle happened. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes.

"Apollo?" The demigoddess murmured quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you." He said while trying to break the chains. In the end he actually had to cut them.

The moment she was free, Percy collapsed in his hands, too weak to stand.

"Easy there!" He whispered when he caught her.

"I'm Ok. Go help Artemis."

Apollo hesitated but saw the determined look in the girl's eyes and helped her sit on the ground, before running to his unconscious twin. He tried to wake her up but she didn't react. He had just started working on her chains when he heard a laugh.

The god turned as fast as he could. About five meters away from him was standing a man with golden eyes. The man was laughing.

"So you've finally arrived, huh, Apollo?"

**AN: Well I think I have nothing to**** say. Remember to tell me if you think I should write a sequel.**

**Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN:** **Hi, guys! I must say that I had a great inspiration today and I hadn't stopped writing. So here is the result and actually the end of Percy's quest.**

**But don't forget that there's an archery competition coming up. Plus, Apollo must hurry up a****nd find a wife, because he hasn't much time left. **

**Anyway I'll probably post the next chapter very soon.**

**I know you are curious if I'll write a sequel. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Yes, after I finish this I'll take a little brake (very little) and then I'll start writing the sequel. I have a few good ideas about it but I'll need some time to form the actual plot. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! They really make my day!**

**Twilight Chick 01**– Sorry about the cliff hanger. I hope I've updated fast enough.

**Peppermint. Rocks**– I'm glad you like the story!

**Goddess of The Tropics**– Well, I have some good news – there will be a sequel!

**Maryfer7**– Thanks!

**chaSing b0b**– Thank you for the advice. I'll definitely do something about the grammar.

**Cassia4u**** – **Thank you! P.S. Even thought I don't write reviews, I read your story and I like it.

**IFoundAPickle**– As I already said Don't worry there will be a sequel

**Dreamza** Thank you very, very, very much! ;)

**I will be me**– Thanks a lot!

**Rumbleroaar**– I will!

**Vans321**– Thanks for reading, liking and reviewing. (And voting)

**Mytical-Mist-Devil**** – **You need a new word? Why? I quite like that one. It's awesome! :)

**leira123**– I'm still working on the plot but I have a few good ideas.

**Masterassassian**– Thanks.

**Ichi Sohma**– Um… What is bad?

**realawsome** - OK

**Chapter 12**

"So you've finally arrived, huh, Apollo?"

The sun god immediately got in battle stance. His fingers automatically wrapped around the hilt of his sword. Apollo knew he wasn't good swordfighter. It just wasn't his thing. But in this situation it was the best choice.

Kronos' son noticed the god's tensed posture and sighed theatrically, before sneering.

"My, my why is that violence? Put that sword away, nephew." Apollo flinched at the name, but the other man didn't notice. "I didn't interrupt some kind of family reunion, did I?"

Apollo growled deep in his chest and moved a bit closer to Percy, so he could protect her.

In the meanwhile Artemis had woken up and now was trying to get free. Her brother had noticed that with the corner of his eyes and was trying to buy some time.

"What's your name?" He asked.

A confused look crossed the son of Kronos' face but it disappeared as fast as it came, replaced by a sneer.

"Why is the sudden interest to get to know me better?"

Apollo smirked. "Well I can't exactly refer you as Son of Kronos, can I?"

"It's a bit long, huh? They call me Marcus."

If they weren't in such desperate situation, Percy would have laughed at the irony of the situation. It absolutely amazed her how Apollo and the other boy were chatting like best friends when they were enemies. She knew the sun god was doing this to buy time but he was a damn good actor.

The girl noticed Artems' struggle with the chains and tried to get closer to the goddess without attracting attention. And when she thought she did it, hell broke lose. All she heard was the clear sound of bowstring being released and then she felt an arrow piercing her shoulder. A few things happened in the same second.

Poseidon's daughter let a yelp of pain.

Apollo roared and attacked.

About ten monsters emerged from the shadows.

Artemis broke free and jumped into the fight, helping her brother.

Persephone grabbed the end of the arrow, sticking out of the wound and pulled as hard as she could, crying out when it came out with sickening _thud_. She gritted her teeth against the pain and closed her eyes. It was horrible and she felt like her whole side was burning.

_Come on, Percy, you can do it! _She thought to herself. She placed her hands on the wall to push herself up. It was extremely hard but the girl's stubborn nature helped her.

"Hey, you big, ugly dog!" She hit one of the hellhounds with a rock on the head. Its huge head turned in her direction and the animal bared its teeth. "Why don't you come and play with me?"

In the moment he heard Percy's cry of pain, something in Apollo snapped. He lost control of his own rage and lunged for Kronos' son. But the other man was too fast and easily parried the blow, before making his own move. And the fight started. The demititan was definitely better swordfighter, but the Olympian didn't give up easily. Marcus spun his sword slashing the god's cheek. Golden ichor flowed from the gash. The sun god lifted his hand and touched the wound, almost amazed that he had been hurt. While Apollo was distracted, the other man beat the weapon out of his hand. The Olympian ducked just in time as Marcus lunged for his head. Losing no time, Kronos' son attacked again, this time stabbing the god's leg. The immortal roared in pain and fell on the ground.

Marcus threw away his own sword and kicked Apollo in the ribs. The man groaned in pain and tried to roll over and get as far away from as he could in the little space. But the demititan kicked him again with such force that sent him flying into the wall.

The sun god fell onto the floor, before spitting ichor and trying to stand up again.

He was able to look around only for a second. He noticed that most of the monsters were dead and the ground was covered by golden dust. Percy and his sister were fighting the last monster – an extremely ugly emposai. Apollo watched as his love stabbed the monster and it turned to dust. Then she spun her head and her eyes found his.

He had a feeling that these eyes were piercing his soul. For a moment, the sun god got lost in these sea green pools of emotion.

But then another hit brought him back to the reality.

Persephone watched as the son of Kronos hit her boyfriend in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. She knew she had to do something but, she didn't know what. She was desperately looking around for something that could help her.

Then she saw it.

A glint in the darkness made her heart jump with hope.

It was a bow. A beautiful golden bow. Apollo's bow.

She touched it; unsure at first, but then she wrapped her fingers around it and picked it.

With shaking hands, the girl nocked an arrow and pulled the string. She took an aim, praying the gods to guide her arrow. And then she released.

Percy watched as in slow motion as the arrow flew trough the air and hit Marcus in the side, between his ribs. Apparently this was his Achilles spot.

Kronos' son cried in agony and fell on the ground. Dead.

The daughter of Poseidon ran to her boyfriend who was lying on the ground. She winced at the sight of the bruises, covering his beautiful face.

"Percy…" He breathed. "Are you Ok? Are you hurt?"

For a moment she thought about telling him the truth but she didn't want to worry him. He was in even worse condition then her.

"I'll be fine." She answered while helping him to get up. His clothes were covered with ichor and dust. His wounds were still bleeding, so Persephone ripped a piece of his shirt and used it to bandage the gash on his leg.

"We need to find Hecate and stop her." Said Artemis, who was now standing next to them and watching Percy's work. The way this girl looked at her bother… It wasn't the way you look at a friend or even a god. It was the way you look at your lover.

The moon goddess hadn't even notice that the girl had done her job and now was shakily standing next to Apollo.

"But we don't have enough weapons."

The goddess smirked and lifted her hands, so the others could see that she was holding two swords and a bow. She tossed one of the swords at Percy and belted on the other.

Apollo picked up his own sword and the demigoddess passed him the bow.

"You ready?" The sun god asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Finding Hecate turned out to be surprisingly easy. The goddess obviously didn't expect visitors because she hadn't done anything to hide. She was leaning over some kind of cauldron and was throwing something into it.

Ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder, Percy made a sign to stay quiet and tried to sneak up behind goddess.

But it didn't work out so well.

Hecate turned around and lifted her hand. Apollo watched in horror as Poseidon's daughter flew across the room and straight into the wall. He ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him.

Artemis attacked. The fight between two goddesses was interesting to watch. Unlike Artemis, Hecate was a terrible fighter and she used magic to protect herself. It wasn't so hard for the moon goddess to beat the other woman and bind her in chains.

In the meantime, the sun god had grabbed his unconscious girlfriend and was trying to wake her up.

"Come on, princess, wake up!" He cursed under his breath as her body stayed limp in his hands.

"Apollo!" Artemis yelled. "We have to bring her-" She nodded in Hecate's direction. "-to Olympus."

"What about Percy? She's still unconscious."

The goddess rolled her eyes. "Then carry her, you idjit!"

Putting one of his hands under her knees and the other on her back, Apollo easily lifted the girl off the ground.

"Hey, sis! Do you mind zapping us to Olympus? I'm not exactly in condition for walking." He motioned towards the gash on his leg.

With a nod, the moon goddess grabbed the still chained Hecate, with one hand, and her brother's shoulder with the other.

The four of them disappeared in a flash of golden light.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hello, guys! I had a little writer's block, but now I'm back with a very long chapter. Here is Poseidon's reaction, Hecate's punishment and a lot of Percy/ Apollo romance. There are two (maximum 3) chapters left and then I start the second part, which will be called _**Just a dream**_ and will be focused mainly around the events around their wedding. (Yes, it's official: There will be a wedding!)

Anyway, now I have a question for you: **How do you thing the characters look like?** (Or who do they look like.) Answer in your reviews. Of course I have ideas about their appearance and I've already posted them on my profile, but I'm curious about your opinion.

Anyway, it was tiring to write this chapter but I hope I'll finish the other one soon.

I love you all!

**Mytical-Mist-Devil**** – **Hi! :D To be honest, your review really made me smile. Thanks!

**Vans321**** – **Trust me, I know how you feel and I'm sorry I made you wait. But I hope it's worth it!

**Twilight Chick 01**– Beginner's luck or godly help, who knows?

**Peppermint. Rocks**– Yes, he could patch them up if he wasn't restrained from using any of his godly power.

**IFoundAPickle**– Wellр it wasn't very soon, but I updatedл

**hulagal13**** – **Thank you! :)

**High Gaurdian**– Okay!

**Maryfer7**** – **Thanks!

**Dreamza**– Don't worry! I'm absolutely sure, there will be a sequel.

**ChocoChip101**– Don't be sorry about the length of the review. I was happy to read it! About the Curse of Achilles, I guess Percy found a way to get rid of it after the war. After all, there's a reason to be called curse. So, no, she doesn't have it anymore. You'll find out if Percy is going to be immortal, in the last chapter. (Don't worry, it won't take long.)

**miyame-chan**– Yes, Percy and Apollo won a bit easily, but they still received good beating in the process.

**sweetyamiyugigirl**– Don't worry, it may take time, but I'm going to finish this story. I'm too attached to it! :)

**Daughter of Apollo1818**– ;)

**jonahwizardgirl**– Thank you! I wasn't very sure about the way the fight scene worked out and I'm glad you like it!

**Freakazette Raven**– Thanks!

**paramorerox813**– Sorry it took me so much time to update!

**CharkO**– Thank you very much!

Chapter 13

"It's your fault that my daughter is in danger!" Poseidon's voice thundered trough the throne room. A lightening shot through the already darkened sky outside.

"That is a war brother. Sometimes you need to make a sacrifice."

A dead silence fell over the room. The gods, who had arrived to try to prevent a war between the brothers, held their breaths, waiting for the sea god's reaction. They all noticed the way his fingers tightened around his trident. Some of them cowered in fear of the Earthquaker's fury.

Poseidon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he spoke in a deadly voice that made even the king of the gods take a step back.

"You are going to regret this brother." Before he could say anything else, Hermes finally dared to interfere.  
"Father, Uncle, please, there is no need to fight. Look, Percy is my friend too and I'm sure that she will be ok. Apollo will safe her."

Only a few seconds after the words were out of his mouth the room was bathed in golden light. When it died down, four figures were standing in the middle of the room.

The moment their feet touched the ground, Artemis pushed Hecate forward and on her knees.

All heads snapped in their direction.

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled, hurrying to take his unconscious daughter from Apollo's hands.

"What's wrong with her?"

The sun god tiredly pressed his back against the wall. "She hit her head pretty badly when Hecate threw her against the wall. Her shoulder was hit by an arrow. And she probably has other wounds I don't know about."

"Then why didn't you heal her! You are god of medicine." Poseidon growled through gritted teeth.

That got Apollo angry. "I wanted to! But if you haven't forgotten I was banned from using my power during the quest."

Obviously all the shouting woke Percy up. She opened her eyes and met her father's.

"Dad? What-?"

She tried to move and her dad finally let go of her, helping her stand up. She swayed and almost fell, but Apollo's hand shot out just in time to steady her.

"You Ok?" He asked worriedly, gazing into her eyes, trying to read the truth there.

Percy nodded, ignoring the dizziness and the splitting headache.

"I'm fine." She tripped in her own legs and fell right in the sun god's arms.

"You are so not fine." He murmured and took her to sit. He passed his hand over her face, his fingers gently caressing her tanned skin. The other gods watched as her wounds automatically started to close up and heal. Her ribs adjusted with a crack. She winced at the sound but surprisingly there was no pain.

Once she was completely recovered, the girl stood up and stretched. She was still a bit sore, but nothing worse.

"Well," she sighed. "That's better."

She glanced at Apollo. "You look horrible."

He grinned through the layers of dust and ichor covering his face. "Thanks, you look lovely, too!"

Percy looked at herself. Her clothes were ragged and dirty, covered with blood.

"I definitely need some new clothes."

Aphrodite giggled, "That sounds like work for me!"

Zeus frowned. "Aphrodite, that's not the time. We've got bigger problems here." He nodded towards Hecate.

"Fine." The love goddess huffed and folded her arms. "But when all of this is over, I'm going to make Percy a full make over."

"Now let's get to business."

Percy watched, almost in wonder, as the gods grew to their usual size. It was kind of strange thing to see. The Olympians sat on their thrones, taking their place. The power they were radiating… It was a bit scary.

Apollo looked down at her and winked. Her blush made him smirk.

The interaction, of course, didn't pass unnoticed from the other gods.

Artemis rolled her eyes but there was a slight smile on her lips. Aphrodite grinned. Poseidon gritted his teeth and threw a glare at the sun god.

Zeus cleared his throat to attract everybody's attention.

"I must remind you that we are here decide Hecate's punishment."

The gods immediately started talking and arguing. The room became so noisy, that Percy had to put her hands on her ears to muffle the sound.

"Let's throw her in Tartarus!" Someone shouted. "It's the only way we can be sure she never betrays us again."

"Why don't we hang her between the sky and the Earth, like Hera." One of the gods proposed. The queen of the gods shuttered at the horrible memory.

"No, we can make her hold the sky instead of Atlas." Ares said.

"You idiot! Only a titan can bear the weight of the sky for long time. Plus, she would have to do it willingly." Athena retoured angrily.

The demigoddess decided that she couldn't stand all that noise anymore. Her ears had started to hurt and she felt like her head may explode every moment.

"Stop it!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. Her voice rang through the room, successfully silencing everyone. Twelve immortal, all powerful being turned their eyes at her. Some of them looked annoyed, others – expecting and some of them were amused.

Percy tried her best to hide the shiver, which ran down her back. She met Apollo's eyes unsurely, reading a pang of worry there. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Athena was the first one to speak.

"Do you have something to say, daughter of Poseidon?"

The girl cleaned her throat.

"I, ummm… I wanted to propose… a compromise."

The wise goddess raised her eyebrows in surprise. Obviously she didn't expect that a child of Poseidon would think of any other option.

Percy threw an unsure glance at her father who nodded slightly at her. She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. Thank gods, when she opened her mouth again her voice was calm and collected and actually sounded very convincing.

"My preposition is to let Hacate choose her punishment. She could be thrown to Tartarus forever or hung of the sky for a few decades. Either way she would be punished enough."

Zeus scratched his beard in thought.

"Very well. You heard the girl. All in favour."

Percy watched as Apollo raised his hand followed by Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Artemis. Slowly but surely all the gods raised their hands, except Zeus and Athena. The king god watched his daughter expectantly and Poseidon's daughter had a feeling that it was her vote that mattered the most. For a moment the girl was sure that Athena will vote against. But then the miracle happened and the grey eyed goddess' hand rose in the air.

"Then," Zeus addressed the still chained goddess kneeling in front of his throne. "It's your choice now, Hecate."

The said goddess was frowning. She looked angry but she held herself down.

"Hang me in golden chains for all I care." She spit trough gritted teeth. "Your time of ruling is nearing his end, Zeus. Sooner or later Kronos will rise from the pit and there will be no one to stop him."

An emotion flashed behind Zeus' eyes, but he masked it quickly. He waived his hand and two men (Percy guessed they were minor gods or something) appeared and dragged Hecate out of the throne room.

"Now, when this is settled, I think it's time to reward our little heroine, here." Hades chipped in. "I guess that Artemis would like to do that, personally."

The moon goddess stood up and reduced to her human form. "Thank you, uncle." She nodded appreciatingly to Hades, before turning her attention towards the nervous girl in front of her.

"You know, usually this is the moment where I offer you a position among my hunters." Percy saw Apollo stiffen. He was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles had turned white. "But," Artemis continued, "I think that your heart is already taken."

Dead silence fell over the throne room.

The demigoddess' heart was beating so loud, she was sure everyone could hear it. She bit her lip nervously – a habit she had forgotten long time ago. She looked at her boyfriend wide eyed and scared.

All Apollo wanted to do at this moment, was to get up and go to her, but he couldn't risk to attract her father's anger.

"What do you mean her heart is already taken?" Poseidon asked in deadly serious voice.

"I- umm" Artemis stuttered a bit, but thank the Fates, Aphrodite chimed in just in time, to save the other goddess from her misery.

"It means she's in love, of course."

The god of the sea snorted. "I know what it means Aphrodite. I just- The last time we talked-"

Percy could almost see his brain working, putting the pieces together, like a giant puzzle. The surprised look started disappearing of his face, making way for an angry one.

"APOLLO!" He growled. "I'm going to kill you!" Poseidon stood up. One of his hands was gripping his trident so tightly, that the others were afraid it may brake every moment.

Apollo instinctively got up, too.

_I can do it! I can handle my girlfriend's father._ He silently encouraged himself.

"You can't make me stay away from her, Poseidon. I love her." The last words were said with so much feeling that Percy found herself smiling, despite the tense situation. Aphrodite squealed with happiness.

"Love? What do you know about love, Apollo? Have you ever actually fell in love? Do you even know how it feels?"

"What I know about love? I know just enough to be sure the way I feel about Percy is stronger than anything I've felt before."

The sea god opened his mouth to argue but Percy's voice stopped him.

"Dad, please, stop fighting. I love him, he loves me. It's so simple. Why do we have to complicate it more?"

Poseidon slumped back into his throne. He rubbed his face with his hands tiredly.

"I told you to stay away from him, Perce, but you didn't. You fell for him, of all boys you could have chosen. For the biggest heartbreaker of them all! He's going to break your heart, child."

"I'd rather die." Said Apollo, who was now in his human form and standing next to his girlfriend.

Artemis who had been silently watching the interaction finally stepped back in. "Now, are we done with all that drama so I can finally finish what I was doing?"

"Of course, sis." The sun god answered, receiving a glare from his twin.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sure you'd decline my offer to join the hunters." Percy nodded. "But I have a gift for you."

The girl looked surprised.

"A gift?" She repeated unsurely.

"Magical object that I believe would be very useful." Explained the goddess. With a clap of her hands, a long silver, hunting bow and a quiver appeared.

Percy examined them carefully, trying to understand why they seemed so familiar to her. Artemis had noticed the thoughtful look on the girl's face and hurried to explain.

"It's a hunters bow, but I've added some things to it. It never misses."

"What do you mean?"

The goddess smirked, put an arrow on the string and pointed it at the demigoddess standing in front of her. Although, Apollo knew that his sister wouldn't hurt Percy, he instinctively pulled her behind him, shielding her body with his.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Apollo, I'm not going to shoot her. I'm aiming at the wall behind me"

Poseidon's daughter frowned, trying to find a way the moon goddess could actually hit the wall. "It's impossible"

The moon goddess released the arrow. Percy watched in wonder as the arrow flew straight towards her boyfriend, before it suddenly changed it direction, making a sharp turn and stabbing the wall, just like Artemis had foreseen.

"That amazing!" The girl exclaimed. "It definitely solves my problem with archery."

Apollo, pleased by her smile, hugged her from behind and put his head on her shoulder, causing her to blush deeply. The girl glanced worriedly at the other gods. Her eyes lingered a little bit more on Poseidon, who, meeting her eyes, offered weak smile. The Olympians didn't look even a bit surprised by Apollo's show of affection.

The sun god, following her gaze, leaned in even more so his lips were touching her ear. "Don't worry." He whispered. A pleasant shudder ran through her. "They've seen worse." With a kiss right under her ear he pulled back a little, returning to the previous position, with his head on her shoulder.

Artemis cleared her throat, ignoring the couple's interaction.

"That's not all." She said putting the bow, who had turned into a bracelet, now, when he wasn't needed, aside. "The quiver is special, too. When you take an arrow, another one will appear at its place. That way, you'll have endless amount of arrows."

Percy stepped out of the sun god's arms and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Artemis."

The just goddess nodded, before returning to her throne.

Apollo clapped his hands looking around with a blinding smile on his face.  
"Í think it's time to celebrate."

Before Persephone could see something else, a hand with long, pink-colored nails, grabbed her and led her away from the throne room.

"Lady Aphrodite, may I ask what are we doing?"

The woman's bells-like laugh rang through the corridor, they were currently walking along.  
"Do you really think, I'd let you go to a party looking that way?"

Percy's eyes fell onto her clothes. Well, this time Aphrodite was right. She couldn't go to a party, with raggy, covered in dust clothes. Before she could ask anything more, the love goddess led her into an extremely pink room. Percy couldn't deny that it was very beautiful, although not her style.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Aphrodite giggled. "We are at my house, of course." Five women stepped out and bowed to the goddess. Poseidon's daughter assumed that they were the goddess's servants. "Take her to the bath, while I choose an outfit." The Olympian said, now more businesslike.

The women nodded silently and grabbed the girl, leading her to a huge bathroom, colored also in pink. The bath was already filled with water and aromatic oils. The surface was coveres with foam and rose petals.

The women helped her undress and bath herself. When she was ready, they wrapped her in a towel and let her to another room. This one was obviously a bedroom. Aphrodite was sitting on the king sized bed, looking at her nails almost bored. When she saw Percy come in she smiled and stood up.

"Finally. Now, be a good girl and sit there." She motioned to the comfortable-looking chair, placed in front of the dressing table. Percy could only glance at the huge mirror in front of her, before it suddenly disappeared. "Nuh-uh. No looking until I'm finished." The love goddess whispered something to one of her servants and the woman quickly started to work on the demigoddess hair. Another one was doing her manicure, while Aphrodite was just watching approvingly.

Persephone was surprised when, only a few minutes later, the women stepped back, announcing that they were done. The next thing was the dress. The girl almost passed out when her eyes fell on the tight, black mini dress.

"I can't wear that!" There was a hysteric note in her voice.

"Oh, yes you can and you will." Aphrodite said with a stern expression on her beautiful face. "You want to make Apollo stare at you all night, don't you?"

Percy opened her mouth to object but then Apollo's face flashed trough her mind and she nodded slightly. The goddess helped her get into it and pulled the zip up.

The dress was strapless, tight fitting and showed Percy's curves perfectly.

Aphrodite clapped her hands happily. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm sure you'll turn a lot of heads, tonight."

A mirror appeared on the wall, and Poseidon's daughter finally had a chance to look at herself.

Her jaw dropped to the floor. It wasn't possible! The girl on the mirror was absolutely beautiful. Her long black hair was pulled in a loose bun and a few locks fell over her face. Her big, green eyes were outlined with black pencil and mascara, giving them slightly mystical look. The red lipstick on her lips, made them look even fuller than before. Black, high-heeled sandals were finishing the sexy appearance.

The girl in the mirror blinked a few times with that, surprised, big eyes.

"I look-"

"- Stunning." Aphrodite finished, moving to stand behind the girl. Percy hadn't even noticed when the goddess had put on a long, red dress. There's no need to say that she looked perfect. She was goddess of beauty after all!

When Percy walked back in the throne room she was surprised to see the change there. The huge thrones were pushed to the wall, clearing the space for banquet tables and refreshment stands. Again, the nine muses were in charge of the music, so there were no fights about the music. The room was full with dancing gods and other creatures. Thankfully, they were in human form, so the girl didn't have to feel uncomfortably small.

When she and Aphrodite came in, almost everyone looked at them and she could see a few jaws drop. If she didn't hear them whisper her name, Percy would have thought, they were staring at Aphrodite.

Apollo chocked on his drink, when he saw Aphrodite and Percy, his Percy, come in. For a moment he lost his breath and could swear that his eyes dropped off his skull. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than the love goddess herself.

He started inspecting her to the tiniest detail. The black heels hugging her feet, the short dress, that left little to imagination. His eyes followed the line of her endless tanned legs, her curves. The dress complemented her body and Apollo could hardly tear his eyes from her bust. After all he was a man, too. Then his gaze fell on her lips and the sun god had to fide the urge to go and kiss her right then and there.

He met her eyes, which were asking, begging for his approval. Apollo smiled widely at her, and she smiled shyly in return.

"Apollo, you have no idea how lucky you are." Hermes, who was standing next to him murmured, his eyes glued for Percy.

"Oh trust me, I have." The sun god said, before king his way through the crowd and towards his girlfriend. He materialized a red rose and offered it to her, bowing slightly.

"For the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

She took the rose from his fingers and delicately smelled it. "Flattery can get you every where."

He stood up and pulled her to him. He caressed her face with his fingers, and then followed the line of her bottom lip with his thumb, barely touching her. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"Alright then." He whispered and pressed his mouth against hers, gently.

For a moment Percy felt like she was in heaven. All she could think of were Apollo's lips and the feeling of his firm body pressed against hers. Her arms sneaked around his neck and buried themselves into his blond hair.

When they separated, they were both breathing hard. Then the most beautiful smile made its way to the sun god's face.

"May I have the next dance, princess?" He asked offering her his hand, which she gladly accepted. He nodded towards the muses and they started playing something slower.

He led Percy to the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She immediately relaxed and put her head on his shoulder.

When she finally looked at his face again, he was watching her with some strange expression and dreamy smile.

"What?" She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking you are the most beautiful think I've laid my eyes upon. I love you."

Later, Percy couldn't describe the feelings that washed over her, when he finally said the words. The warmness in her chest, the flutter of her heart… There was only one word to describe it.

"I love you, too."

**AN: Thanks for readin****g! Check out my profile to see how my characters look like. Don't forget to tell me your opinion in the reviews. **

**Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter! I actually wrote the first part of it very quickly but the second half was harder. I think the next chapter will be the last one before the sequel and probably it'll be very long one. But I hope it wouldn't be too hard to write. **

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Masterassassian** – I there are one or two chapters left from this story and I'm still not sure how long the sequel will be.

**IFoundAPickle**– And I love reviews! :)

**I-AM-JANUS**** – **Thank you! And don't worry I'm a hopeless romantic too.

**miyame-chan**– Thank you! I hope you'll like the sequel, too.

**Vans321**– Hi! Thank you very much! I absolutely love the photos you've chosen for the characters. They are FANTASTIC! Especially Percy and Apollo. (Actually I've chosen the same actress for Percy).

**I promise you that**– Thank you for the review. I must admit that I love Fem!Harry fanfics, too and I'm actually a fan of your Bella Potter stories. :) When I started writing this, I wanted to show the gods in more human light than usual. That's the reason why Apollo is acting like a normal man, especially when he's in love. About the haikus… I knew I was missing something! I must remember to add one in the next chapters.

**LeArtemis 1234**– That's a good idea. I'll try to write something in Poseidon's POV in the next chapter.

**CharkO**– Thanks!

**Hanzz96**– I hope you'll review again after you read the rest of the story. I hope you'll like it!

**the doctor is in-bowtie'srcool**– Thank you!

**alexie212**– A fork, huh? Hmmmm… I'm going to think about it. ;) I'm kidding. Thank you for the great review!

**Kormk**** –**Thanks!

Chapter 14

The party wasn't even near its end, when Percy's eyes started to close. She threw an envious glance at the tireless gods. It was easy to party till the morning when you were an immortal and hadn't been beaten almost to death only a few hours ago.

Apollo was talking lively with Hermes only a few feet away from her. There was glass of nectar in his hand, and he was smiling at something his brother had said. Percy wanted to ask him just to take her home but didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

She grabbed her bag and sneaked out of the room unnoticed. The cold air outside hit her suddenly, and she couldn't help but shudder, as she sat on one of the benches outside.

Her feet hurt like hell from all the dancing and she took her heels off, sighing as her toes touched the fresh grass.

She could see the lights of New York bellow her and for a moment she thought that all of this could be very romantic if her boyfriend was actually here with her.

"I'm just being selfish," The girl murmured under her breath. "I can't have him all to myself."

"You look lonely." A soft voice stated. She turned around only to see her father standing at the doorway. He got closer and sat next to her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

The demigoddess smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." He nodded.

"Are you very mad?" She asked after a few moments of silence. Poseidon looked surprised.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

Percy looked down uncomfortable. "Because I didn't follow your advice and fell for Apollo after all."

"Oh." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "No, I'm not mad, Percy. I guess I knew this would happen. You're just too much like me to do what the others tell you." He smiled, wrapping a hand around her shoulders. "Don't take me wrong Percy. I have nothing against Apollo. I actually like him. But I'm afraid he will hurt you and then leave you broken hearted."

"I'm a big girl, dad. I can take care of myself."

He rubbed her shoulder slightly. "I know, Perce, I'm just being a father."

They stayed in comfortable silence.

"Percy!" Apollo's worried voice called her, before the sun god himself appeared. When he spotted her, he sighed in relieve. He started walking towards her, but the saw Poseidon and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Um… I'm sorry if I interrupted something. I'll just go back inside." He said obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Apollo, I was just leaving." The Sea god kissed his daughter's temple before walking away from the couple.

Percy turned to look at her boyfriend. "So, are you going to tell me why you looked so worried a minute ago?"

A light blush colored his cheeks. "One minute you were there and when I looked again you were gone and I… I panicked."

The girl felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air to clear my head."

He went to sit next to her and pulled her to him, his warmth sweeping through the thin material of her dress. "You are shivering." He whispered, burying his face in her hair, which she had released from the bun. "Are you cold?"

Percy pressed herself against him enjoying his warmth. "Only a little."

Apollo moved her, so now she was sitting on his lap with her head at the croak of his neck. The first three buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned, showing a little part of his chest. She pressed her lips to his hot skin and smiled, when he jumped at the sudden gesture but didn't pull away.

"Let's go back to camp, princess." He said after awhile.

They appeared in the middle of Poseidon's cabin at Camp Half-Blood. It was about 3 a.m. and the lights were out. But, of course, having a god for a boyfriend had its good sides. With a snap of his fingers he switched the lights on.

"You can sit on the bed while I go change in the bathroom." She said while looking for her pyjamas in the drawers.

Apollo smirked enjoying the view her short dress offered; especially when she reached down to pick something from the floor. "I'd love to help, you know. Especially with the undressing part." He raised his eyebrows suggestingly.

The girl turned around, glaring at him. "Is this the only thing you think about, you perv?"

The sun god just shrugged innocently. "You can't blame me, I'm a man."

"More like a man-whore." She murmured, disappearing into the bathroom, but only a minute later came back with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Actually, I need help with that stupid zipper." She motioned to her back.

Apollo nodded, trying not to look too enthusiastic as she turned around, so he could reach the zipper on her back.

Percy gasped when his fingers touched her skin and he placed a kiss on her bare neck. His hot breath on her skin gave her goose-bumps. She could hear the zip going down but was too distracted by the opened mouthed kisses he placed on her shoulders and neck.

She had to collect all of her willpower to pull away from his embrace. This made him freeze. "Percy?" He asked unsure of what that meant.

The girl took a deep breath to calm down. "Not tonight, Apollo. I'm too tired for this."

She turned around and saw his face fall. "Oh." He breathed out, shifting uncomfortably. She opened her mouth to say something but he held his palm up. "It's Ok. Now go change and we'll talk about it later."

Poseidon's daughter wanted to say something, but changed her mind and nodded silently, going into the bathroom. When she came back she found him lying on his back with an arm flung across his face.

She climbed onto the bed next to him and lied on her stomach. He didn't react.

"Hey." She greeted quietly.

"Hey." He pulled his arm away and flashed her, a little smile.

The girl moved closer and kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead, before stopping at the corner of his mouth.

"Are angry?" She whispered.

"About what?"

Percy got a feeling he knew exactly what she was asking about, but gave her a chance to pretend it never happened. But, of course, she didn't take it.

"About earlier. Are you upset that I rejected you?"

Apollo remained silent for a moment, but then he sighed and pulled her closer to him. "No, I'm not upset." He put his arm under her head, turning her in a way she could look him in the eyes. "I can wait as long as I have to."

Poseidon's daughter pushed herself up and kissed him. "Thank you."

He gazed into her eyes. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Once or twice."

"I love you."

When Percy woke up the next morning the sun was already high in the sky. She instinctively reached for Apollo only to find his side of the bed cold and empty. If it wasn't the note lying on the pillow she would have thought the last night had been just a dream. She automatically sat up in her bed and infolded the piece of paper. A smile appeared on her face as a laurel leaf fell out of it, before she returned her eyes on the note. She couldn't help but notice the beautiful handwriting as she read.

_Good morning, love!_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had some work to do. Hope you are ready for the archery competition this afternoon (sadly, you can't use your new bow). I'll see you there. Good luck!_

_Apollo_

_P.S. I love you _

Her smile widened before it suddenly fell.

Shit! The archery competition was after about half an hour and she was still in bed.

With great speed she took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put some clothes on, grabbed her bow and ran out of her cabin, without even combing her hair.

She almost bumped into Chiron on her way to the Big house. He looked pleased to see her awake.

"Ah, Percy, I was just coming to see if you are ready."

The girl nodded, trying to look at least a bit convincing. Well, it obviously worked because the centaur nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but then a mass of blond hair flew straight to Percy and grabbed her into a hug.

"Annabeth!" Poseidon's daughter exclaimed, happily. "How are you?"

"How am I? What about you? When did you come back? Thalia and I were so worried."

"Slow down a little bit, Anna! First we have to get trough the stupid competition and then Ill tell you everything."

The blond girl grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the archery range. Even from the distance, Percy was able to see the people gathered there.

"Come on!" Annabeth urged her. "Thalia is already there and she'd like to see you before the competition."

When they finally reached the place, they had a little difficulty with finding their friend, but they finally spotted her talking with some Hermes' kid.

"Thals!" Poseidon's daughter cried, making the other girl's head snap up.

They hugged quickly. "Percy! You are back."

"Obviously."

"What happened? Did the quest end well? Did you save Artemis?"

But Percy wasn't even listening to her friend (which she felt bad about later), while looking somewhere in the crowed.

"We'll talk about it later." She murmured and made her way towards the guy with the unmistakable blond hair and Ray bans.

"Hello cowboy!" She greeted cheerfully, watching as a goofy grin made its way across his face.

"Oh, hello, beautiful girl!" He gentlemanly took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. She giggled at the gesture. Yes, it was cheesy, but she liked it.

"Where were you this morning?" It came out sharper than she meant.

His smirk widened. "Why, are you jealous?"

"Me? Pffff!" She theatrically rolled her eyes pointing to herself, before becoming a bit more serious. "But you must agree you have quite a reputation among the women."

He grinned. "I spend the morning with the most important girl in my life – my car."

Percy pouted playfully. "The most important, huh? What about me?"

"Ok, ok, I was with the second most important girl in my life."

"And what about your sister? Isn't she more important than a car?"

Apollo rolled his eyes and raised his hands. "Fine I surrender. The car is the third most important girl in my life. Happy?"

"Very."

"Percy!" She heard Chiron shout. "It's time!"

"I have to go."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the temple. Thank gods, nobody noticed. "Good luck!"

The archery range was looked unusually crowded, when she got there. The targets, more then twenty, were placed in a line and some contestants were practicing on them, while waiting to begin.

At least one demigod of each cabin had to participate, but Percy wasn't surprised to see about five kids of Apollo's cabin there. Obviously feeling her eyes, Will Solace glanced up and waved at her with a smile. Trying to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach, she offered a weak smile. What were the demigods form cabin №7 were going to think when they found out she was dating their father? Would they hate her?

She tried to imagine how she would feel if one of her friends started going out with her father. Only the thought made her want to throw up.

_Well,_ She thought, _what they don't know won't hurt them._

Her conscience was shouting at her that she was being selfish but the girl almost-successfully ignored it and focused on the competition.

She took her place next to Thalia and took off the bow she was wearing on her back. It was an ordinary bow she used for archery lessons. Her t flew to the beautiful silver bow, lying somewhere in her cabin. Sadly, they weren't allowed to use magical weapons in the competition because, well, it was cheating.

"Perce," Thalia called, making her turn and look at her friend. "Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Don't worry Thals, I'm fine. Just a little tired from the quest."

Zeus's daughter nodded understandingly. "Just do your best to focus, while I kick your butt."

The child of Poseidon flashed a smile. "I'd love to see you try."

"Demigods!" Chiron yelled to attract their attention. "As you all know using magical objects is strictly forbidden. If someone breaks the rule, he/she will be disqualified. Get ready and when I give you a signal release the arrow."

Percy raised her bow and tried to aim at the centre of the target.

_Calm down._ She jumped when she heard Apollo's voice in her head. _Focus_. She tried her best to follow his instructions. _Pull the string. Aim._ The girl fought the urge to roll her eyes._ Don't forget to keep your arm steady and your fingers relaxed. And don't roll your eyes at me!_

"Now!" Chiron cried.

Her brain reacted in the second, ordering her fingers to let go. The arrow flew trough the air and plunged right into the centre of the target. Percy's eyes widened and she looked around in surprise. Two kids of Apollo cabin and one of Hermes' had also hit a bull's eye. Some of the other demigods had even missed the target and their arrows stuck out of the trees around them. Thalia's arrow was only a few inches of the center of the target.

The ones with the best shots, including Percy and Thalia, made it to the second round.

Sadly, Thalia's second arrow missed and she dropped out. In the end the only ones left were Percy and one of the Apollo's kids.

_Good luck, love _She heard the sun god's voice in her head again. This time she replayed.

_**Who are you cheering for: me or your daughter?**_

_For the one who wins at the end._

The girl rolled her eyes.

_**What, no instructions this time?**_ She teased.

He chuckled in her head. _Well, I've already told you everything, but if you insist-_

_**No! There is **__**really no need**__._

_I thought so._

"Are you ready?" Chiron asked.

Percy nodded, as did the other girl.

"Alright then, release at three. One!" They both raised their bows. "Two" The strings were pulled.

Poseidon's daughter tried to relax her tensed muscles and take a good aim.

"Three!"

She closed her eyes and released the arrow. She heard it fly through the air and plunge in the target, but she didn't open her eyes. Her heart was beating excitedly in her chest. Then her eyes opened. Persephone wasn't able to stop the gasp that left her lips, as she stared unbelievingly at her arrow. She had done it! She had hit the bull's eye! The crowd cheered around her. Her eyes found Apollo's and without thinking, she ran to him, jumping in his waiting arms.

He laughed at her enthusiasm and spun her in a circle, before pulling her in a long kiss.

If it was any other time, Percy would have been embarrassed at the public show of affection, but now she couldn't care less abut the crowd around them. The only things that mattered were his lips, moving against hers and his hands wrapped around her body.

"I did it!" She cried in his ear.

He flashed her a cocky grin. "Of course, not without my help. He earned a playful hit on the back of the head.

"Don't get too full of yourself!"

"Sorry babe, too late!"

**Read and Review, guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: What if Zeus decide that it's time for Apollo to get married?What if the Sun god has always liked Percy Jackson-Poseidon's daughter?Can he win her heart?And why is Olimpus in danger?Is Percy able to save the world again?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**AN****: Originally I was thinking the 14****th**** chapter to be the last one of this story. But when I reread it, it seemed uncompleted, so I decided to add another chapter. I must admit that this is the hardest and the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me almost two weeks to finish it! (Of course, I haven't written non-stop.) But now it's finally done and I must say that I'm exhausted! **

**I hope I'll have enough energy tonight to start the sequel, which will be called **_**Just a dream**_** and will be probably posted on Sunday. **

**Thank you for the fantastic reviews guys!****I love you!**

**Kormk**– Thank you, I try my best!

**High****Gaurdian**– Hi! To be honest I'm still not sure how Apollo's cabin will react when they find out but I don't think they'll be very upset or angry at Percy.

**Child****of****The****Moon****Sonata**– Maybe there will be a love triangle, maybe not. I've been thinking about it the last weeks but I'm still not sure.

**Masterassassian**– Thank you! Don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the sequel. It will be posted on Sunday.

**HeartlessVampireGirl**– As I've already said I'm not sure about the kids' reaction, too. But, well, I guess we'll see it in the sequel.

**CharkO**– Hey, thanks! And to answer your question: No Thalia isn't a hunter anymore. I wanted her to spend more time with Percy so I made her quit the hunt.

**Vans321**** –** I hope you didn't have to wait too much!

**ihatemakingupusernames**– Um, nice username and thanks!

**IFoundAPickle**– Glad to make you laugh! :)

**miyame-chan**– Yep, your right, it's pretty gross.

**pielover28**** – **Thank you! And don't worry – I will!

**LizzieLuvsYa**– Wow, thanks!

**Anyway I must say that the things in this chapter happen after the Camp has ended, so, Percy is at home.**

**Chapter 15**

"Percyyyyyyy! Percy, wake uuup!" That annoying voice was busing somewhere near her ear. Why didn't they leave her to sleep? She felt soooo tired.

"Leave me alone!" She mumbled without even making an effort to open her eyes and see what was going on around her.

For a moment everything went quiet and the girl happily dozed off again, thinking that the annoying person had just given up.

_Splash!_

She didn't realize what was happening before a gallon of water hit her face, soaking everything around her. She bolted, eyed wide and breathing hard, only to see Annabeth and Thalia rolling on the floor of her room, laughing.

"You better run!" Poseidon's daughter growled, running down the stairs after the two other girls. She had almost reached them, when her mom appeared on her way, holding a plate with pancakes in her arms.

"Oh, Percy, you're up! Happy birthday, dear!"

Happy birthday? Wait a second, what day it was? It was 18th August, so it was… It was her birthday! How could she forget such a thing? It was true that she hadn't really kept track on time since she got home, but that?

"Percy, are you okay? You looked a bit out of it."

"Huh?" It took her a second to assimilate what her mom was saying. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just zoomed out for a second."

"Thinking about tonight's date, are you?" Sally teased, "I can't wait to finally meet your boyfriend. You haven't even told me his name yet!"

Percy and Apollo had been dating a little over a month and she still hadn't introduced him to her mortal family, nor had told them about his godhood. She wasn't sure about her mothers reaction and that's she had stayed quiet. But now the demigoddess didn't have a choice. Apollo had told her that he had a surprise for her and had sent her a gorgeous, knee-length red dress for the occasion. He had announced that he would take her from her house at 8 o'clock.

"Percy, you still in there?"

"Sorry, mom, I'm still half asleep."

"Well, don't complain. You sleep too much anyway." Thalia said, finally coming closer, with Annabeth right behind her.

Percy's head snapped in their direction as she remembered that they were there. "What are you doing here?"

Athena's daughter clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner. "Huh, I expected a warmer welcome. After all, your mother invited us here as a surprise for your birthday. By the way: Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" The green eyed girl smiled as she leaned in t hug her best friends. "But I still haven't forgiven you about the wake up call!" She added with a grin and then laughed lightly.

"Now, Miss Jackson," Thalia said with a very business like voice. "Go upstairs to put some normal clothes on and then we will open your presents."

Percy looked down at herself, realizing that she was still in her pijamas. She blushed and quickly ran to her room to change, impatient to see her presents.

When she came back, she found them sitting at the kitchen's table which was covered in presents. The demigoddess grabbed one of the colorful boxes from the pile and started unwrapping it. She let out a small laugh when she saw it – It was a book on Greek mythology from Annabeth.

_I think it's time to actually read all of them._ Was written on the card.

From her mom and Paul she got a camera, from Tison – new armor. Niko had gotten her a bracelet made of something that suspiciously looked like bones.

She just had finished with her presents when the doorbell rang. The girl went to open the door and the others followed her, curious about the visitor. At the doorstep was standing about twenty-five years old man with black salt and pepper hair and a massager's bag flanged across his shoulder. When she saw Percy her smiled mischievously.

"Hello, Percy, Happy birthday!"

The demigoddess looked absolutely surprised. "T-thanks, Lord Hermes." Then she composed herself and returned his smile. "How are you? What have you been doing these days?"

"Same old, same old. Running errands, delivering messages."

"Good to hear you are well." They stayed silent for a moment, before Percy's mother chipped in.

"Lord Hermes, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no, thank you, but I'm in a hurry. I just came to deliver something to Percy." He rummaged in his bag and took out a box from there. He gave them to her and passed her a pen. "Now you just have to sign here and here." She returned him the pen when she was finished. "Thank you, but now I have to go." With that he vanished in the thin air.

Percy closed the door and turned around to face the others.

"I guess I have to see who the box is from."

She grabbed it and opened it. She picked up the card that was lying inside.

_Happy birthday__, love!_

_These are accessories for the dress I sent you earlier. Wear them tonight. They'll look lovely on you._

_I'll see you later!_

_Apollo _

The demigoddess looked at Annabeth and Thalia.

"It's from him." She whispered to them, but unfortunately the others heard her too.

"Him?" Paul repeated. "You mean your mysterious boyfriend?"

But Poseidon's daughter didn't answer him. Instead she passed the card to her best friends to read it. When they were done, they both looked at her excited.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Annabeth urged her.

The girl didn't need another word. She thrust her hand inside and when she pulled it out, she was holding velvet, jewelery box. On it with silver letters was written 'Tiffany'.

"Oh my god!" Percy gasped. Inside the box was lying the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was white gold, covered with diamonds, which were sparkling under the light.

"That's – that's…" The demigoddess stuttered, wide eyed.

She felt as everyone moved closer to admire the gorgeous and extremely expensive jewel.

"Percy," Her mother told her with shaking voice. "You didn't tell me that your boyfriend is _that_ rich."

"This is amazing." Annabeth whispered. The others couldn't help but agree with her.

"Hey look, there is something else!" Thalia exclaimed when she peered into the box.

Percy hurriedly looked too and found out that her cousin was actually right. Inside there was another smaller jewelry box. She impatiently pulled it out and opened it. Earrings. Diamond earrings, the same as the necklace, were lying inside.

"I'm going to kill him!" The girl murmured. "How could he spend so much money on me?"

"He loves you and he has enough money to afford it. So, why not?"

The girl opened her mouth to protest but then changed her mind and surrendered with a sigh. "Fine."

"Now that we had settled this, why don't we go and eat cake."

While the others were eating, Sally grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her away for a moment.

"Percy, I will ask you something and please be honest."

The demigoddess nodded worriedly.

"Your boyfriend. Is he an immortal?"

Poseidon's daughter gaped, trying to think of something to say.

"Mom I-" She took a deep breath. "Yes, he is."

Her mother's face stayed unreadable. "A minor god?"

"An Olympian."

"Who?"

This one-word dialogue was starting seriously to freak her out. "Apollo."

Percy held her breath as she waited for her mom's reaction.

"Percy, he is going to hurt you."

"Mom, don't worry, I'll be fine. I know that we have no future together, but he makes me happy now. That's enough for me."

"Ok, Percy, but be careful. I don't want you to be left broken hearted."

At the same time, Apollo was hurriedly walking through the streets of Olympus, headed straight to the throne room. His heart was beating rapidly and his hands were sweating. He was feeling as he could pass out every moment. He quickly climbed the stairs towards Zeus' palace, where the thrones of the Gods were located. When he entered, he was surprised to see that, in fact, most of the gods were there.

_Great!_ He thought. _It only gets harder._

The Olympians didn't even notice him as he came in, so he cleared his throat to attract their attention.

"Oh, Apollo, what are you doing here?" His father, Zeus, asked.

"I actually came to speak with Uncle Poseidon."

This woke up the gods' interested.

"Then go ahead."

For a moment Apollo thought about asking the others to leave, but he didn't want to anger them. So he turned to face the sea god.

_That's it_. He said to himself. _You can do it_

"Poseidon," He started.

"Yes?" The said Olympian raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"You know that I'm in love with your daughter. And I'm here to ask for her hand in marriage."

Deep silence fell over the room. The sun god had a feeling that everyone was able to hear his heartbeat. Surprisingly, Aphrodite was also holding her breath.

"I don't like you for my daughter, Apollo. I don't think you are worthy of her. But, she loves you and you make her happy. I can't take that away from her. So, yes, you have my permission to marry her."

Apollo's smile was so big that his face was going to break in half. He let out a laugh of happiness, as the love goddess squeaked and jumped up to hug him.

"Please let me organize the wedding!" She cried, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

The other gods came to him to congratulate him and wish him luck.

When he exited the throne room he was feeling lighter and happier. He even caught himself whistling a few times.

But still he had yet to do the most important thing - to propose and hopefully receive her positive answer.

At 7:50 Percy was standing in front of the mirror in her room finishing her make up and putting some red lipstick on. She stepped back to appraise her appearance.

The red dress was fitting her perfectly, showing her curves. High-heeled sandals were embracing her feet making them look very elegant. Her long, black hair was falling on her back and shoulders in beautiful curls. On her neck was shining the Tiffany's necklace from Apollo.

"Wow, Perce!" Thalia and Annabeth whistled as they entered the room. "You'll make his eyes fall out."

Poseidon's daughter flashed a smile, showing her brilliantly white teeth.

"That's my goal."

Her heart leaped as the doorbell rang at 8 o'clock straight. She hurried downstairs as her mom went to open.

Sally wasn't sure what to expect when she opened that door. Of course, she had read about Apollo and Poseidon had mentioned him a few times, but still she didn't know more about him. So she was a bit surprised when she opened the door.

The myths had described him with more feminine beauty, but the boy, no the man in front of her was indeed masculine. He was well-built and muscled, although not too much, like a fitness maniac. He had short curly blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

When he saw her Apollo smiled politely, clearly nervous about meeting his girlfriend's mortal family.

"Good evening, Mrs. Blowfis. I'm Apollo. I'm here to take Percy."

She shook his hand, noticing the bouquet of roses he was holding with the other one. "It's just Sally. Percy will be here any moment. You can come in and wait for her."

"Thank you." He accepted with a nod stepping inside.

Sally invited him in the living room and offered him a drink, something he politely declined.

"Paul," Percy's mom started when her husband walked into the room. "This is Percy's boyfriend Apollo."

Paul looked like his eyes would fall out. "Apollo? Like the sun god Apollo?"

The Olympian let out a small laugh at the man's amazement. "Yes, very much the same."

"It's great to meet you, my lord!" Percy's step-father was even ready to bow but Apollo stopped him.

"Please, there is no need to bow."

"Yeah Paul, there is no need to bow!' Percy appeared at the doorframe with a mischievous grin on her face. "I guarantee that I won't let him zap you!"

Apollo could swear his breath stopped. In front of him was standing the most beautiful woman among both mortals and gods. He felt a smile stretch on his lips. He stepped towards her and kissed her hand.

"Happy birthday, princess!" He whispered as he gave her the flowers. She put her arms around him in a hug (not daring to do more in front of her parents) and he buried his face in the croak of her neck taking in her divine scent.

"You look gorgeous!" He told her, pulling away a little bit.

"Hm, you are not so bad yourself!" She complimented as her eyes traveled form his leather shoes to the black pants and the dark button up shirt.

"Thanks! Are you ready to go?" Apollo asked offering her his hand, which she gladly accepted, interlacing their fingers.

They quickly bid their goodbyes and almost ran out of the door. Outside was parked a hot-red Maserrati Spyder convertible.

Percy raised her eyebrows. "Isn't it too dark for the sun?"

"Yes it is. I have… umm… turned it off." He opened the door for her in a very gentleman-like manner. Then he rounded the car and jumped on the driver seat. Instead of instantly starting the engine, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her on a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, Percy was panting heavily.

"What…was…that…for?"

He grinned at her. "I've wanted to do that since I saw you but I couldn't do it in front of your parents, can I?"

She just smiled as he drove off. "Where are we going?" She asked after awhile, when she realized she had no idea what direction they were heading.

He glanced at her sideways. "It's a surprise."

The girl frowned. "Noooo, not again!"

"Don't be so childish!" He repeated what she had said long time ago. "I promise you'll love the surprise." The Olympian leaned towards her and gave her a little peck on the lips to convince her.

"Apollo, watch the road!" She remarked as he didn't look away from her for a while, making him roll his eyes but complete anyway.

"Percy you are in a car with a GOD. There is no chance in Hades we're going to crash."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him before crossing her hands on her chest and pouting.

The drive was shorter that she thought it would be. About fifteen minutes later Apollo pulled over.

It took Percy a moment to realize why the place looked so familiar. They were at a beach and a few meters away from them there was a lonely cabin. Memories flashed in front of the demigoddess's eyes. They were at Mountauk, in front of the same cabin she and her mom loved so much.

"How did you-?" She stared, amazed.

"I had help." He grabbed her hand and led her towards the cabin. "Come on!"

But walking on the sand with high heels was much harder than Percy expected. In the end Apollo had to carry her bride style to the door step, where she could safely stand.

Inside the cabin was the same Percy remembered, although there was something different. Everything looked newer and clean. In the middle there was a table and two chairs. The table was covered with white cloth and was decorated with candles and roses.

The light in the room was dim, adding even more romance to the scene.

Without saying a word, she embraced him tightly. "Thank you."

He placed a soft kiss on her temple, "For you. I'd do anything."

When she pulled away, Apollo saw her whipping a tear of her face, while trying to hide it.

Still holding her hand he guided her towards the table and pulled the chair for her.

"Wait here!" He told her, after she sat, and disappearing in the other room. He was back so quickly that Percy hadn't even really noticed his absence. When he returned he was holding two plates with food. He placed one of it in front of her and poured some red wine in her glass, before taking his seat.

The Olympian raised his own glass with wine and looked at it. "It's present from Dionysus." He motioned to the bottle. "It's the best one."

Percy glanced at her glass suspiciously. "From Dionysus, huh? Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

The man chuckled. "He may act like an annoyed old man but he isn't that bad. Plus I think he'd taken quite liking in you." He added with a smirk, enjoying the look of disbelieve on his girlfriend's face.

"He likes me? Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

"If I'm not wrong you did him a favour during the war and now he feels like he owes you, although he doesn't like it."

"So he thinks he can make up for a favour like that with wine?"

"He is god of wine, what do you expect?"

Percy just grinned before concentrating on the delicious smell coming from the food in front of her. She unconsciously licked her lips, before grabbing a fork and start eating.

"Mmmm" She almost purred at the first bite. "It's absolutely delicious. Who cooked it?"

"I did." Apollo announced, making the girl's jaw fall to the floor.

"You can cook?"

"Yes."

"But – how?"

He smirked. "The culinary Chanel."

She raised her eyebrows but stayed quiet as she quickly ate her dinner. She was finishing her last bite when she noticed that her boyfriend was staring at her with amused expression on his face.

"What?" The girl asked, making him grin.

"I never though a person could eat so fast."

Her face was as red as a tomato. "I was hungry!"

"It was quite obvious. But don't worry, I like girls with appetite." He flashed a smile making her blush even more.

"So," The sun god started a few minutes later. "Do you want to dance?"

"Dance? There is no music."

Apollo looked at her pointedly and a second later a slow, beautiful melody started. She looked around for the source but it was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she put her hand into his and let him lead her to an empty spot where they could dance. He put his hands on her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. They were standing so close that their noses were touching and their bodies were flushed together. Percy closed her eyes in content, touching her forehead to his as they moved. When she looked up again, she caught him staring deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" His body tensed a little.

Apollo had waited for this moment all night and now that it was here, he was more nervous than ever. The box in his pocket weighed a ton.

You can do it, you can do it! He chanted to himself.

"Percy, since the first time I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my head. You were always there in the back on my mind, haunting my dreams. I came to camp this summer with the clear intention to make you fall for me, but in the end I was the one in love."

"Apollo-" She opened her mouth to say something, but he put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"Please, just listen." The girl nodded and he took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you Percephone Jackson. You are the only girl, no, the only woman in the world who can make my heart jump like that." He gently moved her palm so it was lying on his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat. "You make me forgot who I am. When I'm around you, I feel like a school boy, having his first crush. You are the one who I want to wake up next to every morning. It's your smile I want to see every single day." He stopped to take a deep breath. "I know, you declined immortality once, but I afford myself hope that you will accept eternity with me." He fell on his knee, taking the box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Percy froze the moment the words came out of her boyfriend's mouth. She couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped through her lips. Her hands moved by their own will and covered her mouth. Her eyes frantically moved between Apollo's face and the ring in his hand.

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find her voice to speak. Her eyes found his and she knew what to say.

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

The sun god's happiness was unimaginable. He had never felt like his before.

He quickly slid the ring on Percy's finger and took her in his arms, spinning her in a circle.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He chanted placing kisses all over the girl's face. When he finally set her down, he looked at her with a shining smile on his face. "Thank you." He said. "You just made me the happiest man in the world, among both mortals and immortals."

Percy smiled and caressed his face with one her hands. "And right now, I'm the happiest woman in the world." He pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Then again and again. Apollo had thought to keep the kiss light and slow, but Percy's hands in his hair pulling him closer to her, made him lose control. He closed the little space between them and tangled his hands in her long black hair, not really caring that he'd ruin her hairstyle. The girl moaned against his lips, a sound that almost made Apollo get crazy. He released one of his hands from her hair and let it slide along the side of her body.

She wrapped her leg around his waist, making her skirt rise and bare her tanned hip. The Olympian used the moment to caress the naked skin there.

"Apollo…Bed…" She managed to get out between the pants for breath. Her whole body was burning and his lips were he only thing that could put out that fire. She gasped when the earth disappeared from beneath her, but soon it was replaced by the feeling of the soft bed sheets on her skin. But she didn't have much time to observe what was going on around her because a pair of soft lips soon covered hers and distracted her.

Pleasant chills ran through her skin as Apollo reached for the zipper of the dress. After a few minutes of struggle with it, he growled, grabbed the sides of the cloth and pulled. There was loud ripping sound and the dress fell from Percy's body in pieces. The girl pulled away for a second and frowned at the remains of her clothing.

"Hey, I liked that dress!"

Apollo, too busy to kiss her neck right now, only murmured something and continued his task. "Don't worry; I'll buy you a new one."

Percy has never felt something like this before. She was burning, drowning in the sensation if his lips on her skin, his hands all over her body.

"I love you." She whispered as she let the flames of their passion engulf her body and mind.

When Percy woke up the next morning she was lying on something soft and warm. It was a pleasant feeling and she unconsciously snuggled closer to that thing, making it chuckle. Wait chuckle? Her eyes snapped open and she find herself staring at a pair of sky blue ones.

"Good morning." Apollo said with a huge grin.

Slowly the events from the last night returned to Percy. She blushed at some of the memories that flashed in front of her eyes.

The sun god laughed, when he noticed the reddening of her cheeks. "You know, I don't need to read your thoughts to now what you are thinking about." That remark earned him a playful slap on the back of the head. "Ohhhh, kinky!" A glare.

"Jerk."

"That's why you love me." He said in a sing-song voice.

"When exactly did I say I loved you?"

"Well, about a thousand times last night." Percy blushed even deeper at his comment. "You are cute when you blush."

"Thanks." She moved her head to the croak of his neck blissfully. But she had a slight feeling she had forgotten something.

"Shit!" She jumped up, starling the sun god. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" The girl stood up quickly and started to look for her clothes.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"I didn't tell my mom, I was staying here. She is probably freaking out by now!"

"Percy." She didn't react. "Percy." Nothing. Finally he reached out and pulled her to him. "Calm down! When I came to pick you up I told her that you weren't going home last night."

"You did?" A look of amazement crossed her face. "You are great!"

"Yep, I am."

"So we don't need to hurry?"

"Nope, we have the _**eternity**_."

**AN (READ!): So thanks for the patience to anyone who read that looong chapter. I hope you liked it! **

**I have a question to you all:** _**Should I write a more detailed, M rated oneshot about their first time together, earlier in that chapter? **_

**Tell me in your reviews or PM me. I'll be waiting!**

**And don't forget to **_**READ AND REVIEW**_**! **


	16. Author Note

Hello guys and thanks to anyone who is reading this. And thank you for reading The Kisses of the Sun. I really hoped you've liked it and you'll read the sequel, too.

Anyway, I'm writing this to announce that the SEQUEL is finally POSTED! I got some great inspiration and managed to finish the first chapter of it faster than I expected.

I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed. Thank you so much guys, I love you!

I hope you'll continue to read and review the sequel, too.

Now, I'll answer your reviews!

**Rider****of****the****Winds**** – **Hi. Firstly I must say thank you for the critique. It has been very useful. As I've already said I'm not native English and my English is far from perfect. I admit that I have many mistakes and I do my best to correct them. I promise that I'll through the first few chapters and I'll rewrite them.

About Percy's name… If you read a bit more of the story you'll see that 'Percy' is just a nickname and her real name is Persephone.

Apollo IS god of truth. Here is a quote from Wikipedia "Apollo has been variously recognized as a god of light and the sun, **truth** and prophecy, medicine, healing, plague, music, poetry, arts, archery, and more"

**High****Gaurdian**** – **Alright. :)

**Pumpkin****Caramel****Latte**– Trust me, she is not so perfect.

**UltimateLoveStorys**– Thanks! Haha… Maybe they'll have babies. I don't know.

**ihatemakingupusernames** – I hope that is soon enough!

**ffsah1**– Thank you! And yes they did IT!

**Vans321**** – **Thank you very much!

**Maryfer7**** – **Thanks!

**sushiroxsBD**– Sorry about the mistakes! I'll correct them.

**I****promise****you****that**– I think it's my favorite chapter too! Don't worry, I'll write the one shot.

**keybladeXshadow**– Okay, I will!

**pielover28**** – **As I've already told you, I don't mind if you write the story and I'll actually love to read it.

**musicismyhero**– Thank you!

**miyame-chan**– In the beginning I made more mistakes but now I'm gotten used to it. Actually today I reread some parts of the lightning thief and I felt strange when I read about Percy as a _he_.

Don't worry it won't be _very_detailed, I promise.

**Kjerstin****Marie** – Thank you!

**CharkO****-**:) Thanks.

Again, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

I decided that I WILL write the ONESHOT I talked about. I'll post it tomorrow or the day after.

You can find the sequel here: http:/ www. fanfiction .net / s / 7466202 / 1 / Just_a_Dream (just delete the empty spaces)


End file.
